


Lights, Camera, Feelings

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Coworkers to lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Leigh Lawbringer of Blood Knight Films has just signed a contract to shoot a hot and heavy scene with Vendetta Valentine of Uncrowned Productions. That's all it is. Just the two biggest names in the industry coming together for a heinous amount of money. But what about Liadrin? What about Valeera? What about the women they really are underneath it all...and the fact that one film just isn't enough for either of them?((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	1. The Crash Right After

“Cut!”

Liadrin let out a trembling breath and nodded, licking her slightly dry lips as she immediately broke character and lifted a hand to stroke some of the damp hair from Delaryn’s face and smiled at her - albeit tiredly. “Alright?” She asked quietly as she carefully slipped the toy attached to her harness free from the other woman and helped her sit up. 

“I’m fine.” Delaryn replied with a quiet laugh and a faint wince as she sat. 

“You sure?” Liadrin asked with a slight furrow in her brow and a hand on Delaryn’s lower back. 

Another laugh. “They weren’t lying about you. A damn good fuck and sweet on top of it.” 

Liadrin’s chuckle was low and her smirk was soft - a mix of confidence and genuine amusement. Her attention turned to the young intern who handed her a towel and a bottle of water which she handed over to Delaryn immediately. “You must be new.” Liadrin said with a lift of one of her eyebrows. “Her, first, then me if you can’t manage two towels and two waters at once. That’s the deal.”

The young woman nodded and made himself scarce rather quickly. 

Once they were both dried off and at least somewhat rehydrated, Liadrin made her way off the edge of the set towards her robe and began sliding it on once one of the set handlers got her out of her harness. 

“I’d love to film with you again, by the way.” Delaryn remarked as she got her own robe on. 

Liadrin nodded and gave her another soft smile. “I’ll be sure my agent knows.” She replied - and it wasn’t a lie. Not this time, anyway. Delaryn had been pleasant to shoot with. She really had. Liadrin’s thoughts were just...elsewhere at the moment. On the shoot she had scheduled for the following morning. 

A shoot with none other than Vendetta Valentine. Or Valeera Sanguinar, if what her agent told her was correct. They’d seen each other at a few functions in the past, of course. Award shows and things of that nature. She was gorgeous. Liadrin had no doubt Valeera had earned the weight that her name carried in this industry. As she had earned her own.

Liadrin snorted quietly as she glanced at the nameplate on her dressing room on her way in. ‘Leigh Lawbringer’, indeed. As the door shut behind her and she headed towards the shower in one corner of the room, the importance of the events of the following day began to weigh upon her. This was the first time their production companies had worked together. Blood Knight Films and Uncrowned Productions were big names. Big names that had signed a contract to film their most well-known actors together. 

Oh, well. No going back now. Her name was on that deal just like Valeera’s was. Besides...it could’ve definitely been worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valeera removed her sunglasses and hooked them into the low-cut V of her shirt as she walked in through the back studio doors. “Where is she?” She asked one of her handlers with a quirk of her brow. “Uhhh...I’m not-”

“Miss Valentine?” 

Valeera quirked a brow at the man who had cut off her assistant. “That’s me.”

“Lor’themar Theron. I’m with Blood Knight. I’ll be directing you today.” 

“Ah. A man. Excellent.” Valeera sighed and handed her bag to the woman he’d spoken over before crossing her arms over her chest - never having stopped eyeing the man in front of her. 

“Honey, I might not enjoy pussy, personally - but I know what looks good on camera, I assure you. Anyway, now that the pleasantries are out of the way - your co-star would like to meet with you before we begin, and I have to finish a shoot that’s already nearly killed me a dozen times, so if you’ll excuse me.” 

He turned on his heel and made his way towards a room that seemed entirely too bright for Valeera’s liking. God, please don’t let it be one of those shoots…

“Her dressing room is down the hall - third door to your left!” He called out without turning before he was gone. 

Valeera pursed her lips and then glanced at the woman who was holding her bag back out to her. “Keep it out here. If she wants to talk - I’d rather it just be us. A dozen people are about to see us fuck, after all.” 

The assistant laughed quietly and nodded, finding a chair along the hallway to plop down in as Valeera made her way further along and knocked softly on the dressing room door before entering. 

“Ah, if it isn’t Leigh Lawbringer.” She announced as she shut it behind herself and Liadrin stood. She was sharply dressed. Her outfit was something between a tracksuit and an actual suit with a high, upturned collar. Something expensive. Something Valeera appreciated. She despised when a woman showed up in what could’ve been construed as night clothes. Just one of those things. 

“In the flesh. But Liadrin is fine.” Liadrin responded as she held out her hand and took Valeera’s in a gentle grasp for a moment before releasing it. “It’s nice to officially meet you. Vendetta Valentine, right? Your name precedes you.” 

“Mmh. Valeera off-camera. If you don’t mind. Let’s talk.” Valeera had already begun moving to one of the chairs at the small table the room contained before she finished speaking, and Liadrin joined her, leaning back in her chair with a soft, easy smile on her face. 

“I like to meet my co-stars prior to filming. It’s strange to me, otherwise.” 

“What? Being knuckle-deep in a total stranger’s pussy? Yeah. It can be.” 

Liadrin nearly snorted. She wasn’t used to other big names or the confidence that came with them. She usually carried the bill all on her own. It was refreshing. “I don’t think they have us down for much fingering, actually.” 

“No. A shame, really. But I’m looking forward to eating you out if I’m being entirely honest.” 

“Oh?” Liadrin asked with a faint tilt of her head. 

“I heard you don’t like to come on-set.” Valeera smirked and leaned back in her own chair - affecting a rather nonchalant position much like Liadrin had. 

“I’m not so frequently in a position to. And I heard you just don’t.” Liadrin countered easily.

Valeera responded with a shrug. “Less pressure that way. It’s easier to fake it.” 

Liadrin nodded her understanding before she spoke. “I’ll get you off, Valeera.” She hooked an arm over the back of her chair. “For God and the whole world to see.” 

Valeera snorted almost derisively...and Liadrin seemed unbothered. That gave her pause. Made her think that maybe that might have been confidence more than cockiness. “Alright. We’ve established we both want to prove we can make a woman come when the camera’s rolling. What did you really want me in here for, though?” 

Liadrin sobered and shifted her seat so she was leaning forward on the table. “I just need to put a few things out there, that’s all.”

“Shoot.” 

“If you need the scene to stop - tell me. I don’t give a shit what the director is saying or any god damned thing else. You tell me. I stop it. Or you stop it, yourself. If they ask me to fuck you harder and you can’t take it - you tell me. I stop. If they want me to spank you while I fuck you and you don’t want that - you tell me. I stop. If it hurts and you don’t like it - I stop. Period. Everything fucking stops. We take a break and decide whether or not we’re coming back to it. Okay?” 

Valeera didn’t really have a snarky comeback for that. She just...appreciated it. “Yeah.” She finally responded as her brows furrowed slightly and she reached out to clasp Liadrin’s hand on the table where it had come to rest. “Thanks for that.” 

“No need at all. Your wellbeing is more important than a shoot.” Liadrin stood and offered Valeera another smile before heading towards the door to open it for her. “I’ll see you out there, then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they met, they were both in robes. Valeera was already removing hers just off-camera to reveal lovely red and black lingerie when Liadrin began untying the knot on hers as the younger woman glanced in her direction just in time to see it come off. Black lace boy shorts and nothing else. Alright, then. Valeera liked these scenes. No bullshit campy plot. No prolonged undressing. And thank God, they’d been put on a set with incredibly soft lighting and not the cheap, washed out bullshit she’d seen earlier. It was simple. Stark. A bedroom scene all in soft, muted whites.

Valeera was surprised to find Liadrin looking as cut as she’d seen her in the films she’d watched. So it hadn’t been the lighting, after all. She had a gorgeous body and Valeera smiled faintly when Liadrin glanced up and caught her looking. Instead of looking away, Valeera walked over to her and stood at her side while various members of the production scene ran around hurriedly to put their finishing touches on set. They each took note of the small bottle of lube placed just out of view of the camera on the floor near the bed. Of the harness and its attachment that was being stashed away in a drawer of the end table. 

“You’re even prettier in person.” Valeera said quietly. “I’d probably let you fuck me without the paycheck.” 

Liadrin smirked and her full attention was back on Valeera. “Would you?” 

“The likelihood is high. I’ll warm those up for you in a minute. Wish they wouldn’t keep these sets so cold.” 

Liadrin glanced down at her own chest and laughed quietly at how stiff her nipples were. “We’ll be glad for it in a little while, I’m sure. Do feel free to warm them up, though.” 

“All quiet on set, please. Ladies, if you would?” Lor’themar turned to look at them and they filed into the makeshift room. The script, if you could call it that, had been simple enough. They each made their way under the blankets and Liadrin turned onto her stomach with her face towards the camera as Valeera propped herself up on one elbow behind her and looked down at her while she shut her eyes and did a damn good job of looking like she was sleeping. 

“You probably get this a lot, but your hair is gorgeous, Leigh Lawbringer.” She remarked idly under her breath - causing Liadrin to smile faintly. 

“Sleeping, Leigh! You are _sleeping_ , remember?” 

The smile faded quickly in response to Lor’themar’s scolding from behind one of the cameras pointing at them despite how hard it was not to laugh at his outrage. Then, Valeera lifted a hand and began stroking slowly through her hair - a movement that cued the start of the scene. 

Liadrin murmured something unintelligible under her breath and barely shifted under the covers. Valeera found it easy to smile like she was supposed to in response. Much easier than she might have, normally. 

“Good morning.” She breathed as Liadrin’s eyelids began to flutter faintly. 

“Mmh..” 

Valeera leaned down, then, and mouthed gently along the edge of her ear - nipping it now and then on her way to the corner of her jaw. “I miss you.”

“We’re in bed together.” Liadrin complained - her speech so authentically muffled and disoriented that it immediately brought even more realness to the scene. “How do you miss me?” 

Valeera let her teeth scrape against the corner of Liadrin’s jaw, then - a sensation that marked the moment Liadrin needed to open her eyes and turn slowly onto her back to face the younger woman. 

“I’m not allowed to miss you?” Valeera almost cooed as her hand shifted beneath the blankets and cupped one of Liadrin’s breasts, providing the warmth she’d promised earlier...and a little more. A gentle pinch of her nipple followed by a slow, soft kneading. 

“Of course, you are.” Liadrin’s voice was low and quiet. Much more sultry and...strangely soothing in person. That part didn’t really translate on film and it was a pleasant surprise. 

Liadrin moaned quietly and arched her chest up as Valeera pushed the blanket down and leaned in to let her lips graze across the nipple she’d been toying with. Valeera could tell she wasn’t quite that sensitive. She was damn convincing, though. Even when she first ran the flat of her tongue over it as it began to harden, again, she couldn’t be sure that the quiet, breathy sound that came in response was genuine. 

The quick, sharp gasp when she sucked against it hard was, though. Valeera could feel that in the tensing of the muscles beneath her hand where it rested on Liadrin’s stomach. She smiled and moved to the next one - repeating the treatment she’d given the first as Liadrin’s hand slid up her back to rest against the nape of her neck. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Liadrin husked as Valeera parted from her breast, finally, with a quiet pop. 

“It’s not morning without breakfast.” Valeera countered - drawing the blanket the rest of the way from Liadrin’s body and trailing her fingertips along a thigh that rose slowly beneath her touch. 

“What do you have a taste for?” Liadrin asked all too innocently. 

Valeera chuckled quietly and leaned down to brush her lips against Liadrin’s jaw then allowed her teeth to graze it - but only just. “Your pussy, of course.” 

Liadrin’s thigh fell to the side as Valeera gave it a gentle nudge - half for the camera and half to give herself more room. She took her time touching along Liadrin’s stomach, then - tracing the lines of muscle there with her fingertips until she found what she was looking for over the lace of Liadrin’s panties. For the next few moments, she simply traced delicate touches against hidden warmth without pressing any further and made quite a show of kissing up Liadrin’s neck towards her ear. 

“I want you a little wetter for me.” She whispered against it far too quietly for the mics to pick up. 

Liadrin exhaled slowly in response and reached up to stroke her hands along Valeera’s sides. The ease with which she unclasped the other woman’s bra spoke to how practiced she was at the act...but the softness of her hands when she first cupped her breasts caused Valeera’s lashes to flutter lightly and a breathy groan to leave her. 

It didn’t take long, then, for Valeera to get what she’d been wanting. As soon as she felt dampness against her fingertips through Liadrin’s panties, she pressed them aside and dipped one of her fingertips inside the other woman slowly while lifting her head to look into her eyes. “You’re so tight, baby.” 

“Mmh. Do you like it?” Liadrin asked - ignoring one of the cameras as it came far too close to them and zoomed between her legs - at the barely visible flesh Valeera had exposed and the glistening on her fingertip as she pulled it back. 

“Always.” Valeera murmured heatedly, lowering herself down Liadrin’s body and trailing kisses in her wake. The muscles tensing and jumping beneath her lips weren’t doing so in an entirely disingenuous fashion, that much Valeera could tell. She wondered idly how infrequently Liadrin was allowed to truly feel anything at all on set. 

Well, she would feel something today. Of that much, Valeera was sure. Her glowing green eyes lifted to meet the golden ones focused down at her as she caught the waistband of her panties in her teeth and began drawing it down her legs until she managed to discard the garment - each movement fluid and easy. No getting stuck on ankles or heals. That would have been just a little too much realism. 

The younger woman smirked as she rested a hand on Liadrin’s hip and ran her thumb down the trimmed strip of fire-red hair she’d exposed. Her next line came easily because she meant it. “Cute.” 

Liadrin’s soft smile widened into a grin as she once again pressed her thigh further towards the bed to allow the camera to have better access to her. “Only for you.” 

Valeera ran her parted lips down the soft, trimmed hair to where it stopped an inch or so above the clit and she pressed a kiss to the freshly waxed skin, there. “Do you want my mouth?” She asked - her warm breath ghosting over Liadrin as fingertips dug gently into the nape of her neck.

“Very much.” 

Liadrin expected a few experimental laps of Valeera’s tongue. That’s what she was used to, after all. And they came as she’d expected - with Valeera’s cheek resting against her thigh and her mouth parted wide enough so the profile of her actions would be perfectly in frame. So the close-up of her wet tongue teasing Liadrin’s clit could be clearly seen. It was, however, just slightly different than usual. The motions were languid and the enjoyment on Valeera’s face was, as far as Liadrin could tell, genuine. That, in and of itself, was far more arousing than she’d expected it to be. The moan, though, just before Valeera leaned in farther and pressed against her harder - caused Liadrin to lean her head back into the pillows. 

As Valeera began sucking and working her jaw along with her motions, Liadrin dug her heels into the bed and gathered some of Valeera’s hair into her hand as her hips rocked of their own accord. She was surprised at herself. Surprised that she was seeking more of that contact and gripping at the sheets with her free hand. “There.” Liadrin breathed - a line that had been expected of her, true enough. But...fuck, yes. Right there. 

Valeera hummed low in appreciation and began stroking along Liadrin’s thighs in encouragement. 

“Move the left hand. You’re blocking. And, Leigh - the mics aren’t picking you up.” Lor’themar remarked from behind the camera. 

Valeera let out a sharp huff through her nostrils but obeyed, nonetheless - feeling the other woman’s frustration in the way Liadrin pressed her hips down into the bed. No wonder Liadrin never came. 

Yet, Valeera was determined. Despite their distraction, she carried on - pressing two of her fingers into the other woman and stretching her with them as they parted and twisted inside her. That was enough to get Liadrin a little more vocal. A choked moan left her - her hand moved from Valeera’s nape into her hair and gathered any that had come loose to hold it out of the way. 

Soon enough, she was trembling faintly now and then. Her body was writhing and her moans were low and continuous. “I’m...I’m…” 

“Alright, we’re dragging. Give us a shudder, then we’ll break. Try to shout a little if you can.” 

Valeera could have screamed as she felt the tensing muscles around her fingers relax almost instantly and she pulled her mouth away with another of those audible ‘pops’ to look over at Lor’themar. “I’ll give you a real orgasm, actually, if you don’t mind. She was about to come before you interrupted.” 

Lor’themar looked a bit stunned. That was...unusual, to say the last. “Very well.” He gestured nonchalantly with his hand as he spoke. “Carry on.” 

Valeera looked up at Liadrin, who nodded softly. “I’m still close.” Liadrin whispered. 

“I know you are.” Valeera breathed before finding her clit with her mouth again. 

Liadrin came beautifully. Gracefully. With her back arched from the bed and her muscles tensing as her cries of pleasure and shock came in waves that mimicked those of her orgasm until she collapsed into the bed. 

She collapsed against it after holding the position long enough for all the angles to be captured, panting quietly and toying idly with Valeera’s hair as she sat up on the bed and wiped her mouth. 

Liadrin lay there with one hand on her stomach and her legs still spread, looking sated for as long as she would allow herself to before they were each brought a bottle of water and a robe to throw over their shoulders against the chill of the room that would surely return soon. 

“You’re good with your mouth, Valentine.” Liadrin complimented as they moved to sit in the chairs that had been placed on the edge of the set for them. 

“So I’ve been told. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

“Did you?” Liadrin countered with an almost playful glint in her eyes. 

Valeera laughed softly after she swallowed a sip of water. “You have such a pretty pussy. It would have been difficult not to.” 

“Places, please.” Lor’themar’s voice rang out across the set. “Get Leigh strapped up. Do we have lube on-set?” 

Liadrin sighed and stood, leaving her robe on the chair as one of the crew carried the harness over and began buckling her into it. Valeera moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the process with rapt attention. Now, this, she was looking forward to a great deal. 

Sure, she’d been topped plenty of times. That...might have been an understatement. But not by Liadrin. The one every girl wanted to film with. 

She didn’t have overly high expectations, though. She did, however, expect to enjoy it at the very least. 

If she weren’t so used to the sight, watching Liadrin discuss positioning with Lor’themar with a dick strapped to her and her arms crossed over her chest might have been funny. As it was, it was just another day at the office. Until they got the ‘five-minute mark’ announcement and Liadrin turned to face Valeera, instead - walking over to where she sat on the bed and taking the spot next to her. “Hey. How you holding up?”

“Just fine. You?” 

“Same. I’m sure ‘worn out’ will come soon, but for now - I’m fine. How do you like it, by the way? And not what’s scripted. I mean how do _you_ like it? Favorite position? How hard? Do you like your clit touched while you’re taking dick? To be kissed? Both?”

Valeera lifted her brows and smiled a bit. “Honestly? When I’m shooting I like it rough and hard. Sometimes I even like it that way elsewhere. I already told you I probably won’t come, here. Don’t take it as an insult and don’t throw your back out trying. Fuck me as hard as they want you to. It’ll be a great time.” 

Liadrin glanced up as Lor’themar called for places. “Alright. They want missionary first, so…”

“On my back, it is.” Valeera chuckled and slipped her panties off before moving to lay on the bed with her head propped up on the pillows as Liadrin moved off-screen. 

“Action.” 

Liadrin walked back onto the set with the most cocky expression Valeera was sure she’d ever seen and it was returned with possibly the best come-hither stare Valeera had ever managed. She spread her legs before Liadrin ever got to the bed and trailed her own fingertips along her inner thighs. 

“You’re stunning.” Liadrin said in that soft, low tone of hers - making her way onto the bed and kneeling between Valeera’s legs as she rested her hands on the other woman’s knees. 

“You always say that.” Valeera responded easily, reaching up between them to stroke along Liadrin’s stomach which tensed beneath her touch, causing the lighting in the room to cast shadows along the lines of her abs. 

“I always mean it.” Came Liadrin’s husky response before she leaned down over Valeera and reached down towards the floor where the lube was. Once she had it in-hand she knelt back up and lifted it over the length of the toy attached to her harness - keeping her eyes on Valeera as she allowed a line of the slick fluid to pour from the bottle onto it. 

With her other hand, she stroked the toy so that it was coated while she tossed the bottle aside. “Do you want this?” She asked, lowering herself over Valeera onto one arm and slowly shifting her hips further and further down until she was rubbing the tip of the toy against the younger woman’s clit. 

“What?” Valeera asked as she arched her hips up into the touch and tilted her chin upwards. “Your cock?” 

Liadrin smirked and moved lower, still. Until their lips were just barely brushing. “Yeah. My cock.” 

“That depends.” Valeera breathed before Liadrin kissed her. The kiss, while partially scripted, came as a slight surprise. It was shallow and slow and ended with the gentlest of nips against her full lower lip. Oh, she’d kiss Liadrin again. Fuck yeah, she would. She’d kiss her for hours. 

“Upon what?”

“How bad you want this pussy.” 

“Bad. I want it real bad.” Liadrin whispered - trying not to glance towards the microphone that was lowered on its boomstick nearly all the way into their shot. 

“Show me how bad, Leigh. Make me feel how bad you want it.” 

Liadrin slid in slow. Slow and deep - keeping her hand between them until she was completely buried and then using it to press Valeera’s thigh to the side against the bed. She knew she was supposed to keep her body up for the camera. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do. 

What she actually did was lay down against her and slip an arm beneath her back to grip her shoulder. What she actually did was start to move so slow and so deep that every moan that slipped from Valeera’s lips was utterly genuine. 

“Leigh. Up. You know the drill.” Lor’themar’s voice came at her from behind the camera in the most grating way imaginable. 

“You’ll get your shot.” She responded, turning her head as her body continued rocking against Valeera’s. “You’ll get plenty. Let me do what I do.” 

Lor’themar leveled a gaze at her that she met and held for a moment before lowering her head next to Valeera’s. He recognized his own defeat when he saw it.

Liadrin, meanwhile, nudged Valeera’s face to the side gently with her own and kissed along the line of her jaw, working her hips firmly between her thighs all the while. “I’m gonna make you come.” Liadrin husked against the place where jaw met ear before biting the lobe lightly as she panted quietly against it. 

Valeera hissed in response to the bite and reached for Liadrin’s back as a shuddering moan left her in response to a particularly sharp thrust. She ran her hands over the tensing muscles she found there - leaving light trails of red in the wake of her nails. “Make me come, then, baby.” She replied. 

“I want you to tell me whose pussy this is, first.” Liadrin breathed against her ear. 

Valeera clenched her jaw as a shudder wracked her when Liadrin tugged her lower half closer with an arm beneath her lower back and the sounds of her hips meeting Valeera’s ass grew louder. “Tell me.” 

Valeera opened her eyes at met Liadrin’s gaze as her lips parted to let out her quickening breaths. “Yours.” She gasped out. 

“That’s right.” 

With that, Liadrin hooked both Valeera’s legs over her shoulders and moved back onto her knees, gripping them around the front of her body with one arm as the other moved so she could stroke Valeera’s clit with her thumb. She ignored the way her knees began to slide from beneath her with the force of her thrusting. Bad choice of sheets. The production team should have known better. She’d discuss it with them later. The sounds Valeera had started to make were much more important, right then. 

High, keening noises that ended in breathy exhales as the sheets rustled beneath them and within Valeera’s grasp. She took at least some pity on Lor’themar, if only for how patient he’d been with her that day, and released Valeera’s camera-facing leg so she could lower it. That was it, though. Everything else in that moment was about her. 

When she arched hard away from the bed and reached to grasp desperately Liadrin’s arm that was still holding onto one of her legs, Liadrin turned her head towards the inside of her knee and placed a kiss there between quick, sharp breaths. “Like that?” She asked against the silky skin. “Do you like it when I fuck your pussy like that?” 

Liadrin looked down just in time to see Valeera come. And, oh, did she come. Bucking against Liadrin’s hips and jarring the older woman’s arm as her entire body went tense for a moment. As though she remembered they were being filmed halfway through, she managed a few trembling moans and a glance in Liadrin’s direction as the thrusting began to slow the now almost painful attention to her clit ceased. 

A moment later, both Valeera’s legs were against the bed and Liadrin was laying against her again. Her hips were moving - but only just. An inch or so at most. Just gentle shifting to keep the scene going without causing Valeera any discomfort. 

Liadrin kissed her again, then - covering a breathy sound of appreciation with her lips and once more hiding her face from the camera so she could whisper, unseen and unheard in Valeera’s ear. “That felt awfully real.”

Valeera reached down and gave Liadrin’s ass a rather firm squeeze, knowing she couldn’t answer right then. After a few more minutes of soft, languid touching - Lor’themar called ‘cut’, and Liadrin pushed herself up onto her arms. 

“Fifteen minutes. Water, bathroom - whatever anyone needs to do, get it done.” 

“Hips?” Liadrin asked quietly as she pulled out, reaching for one of Valeera’s legs to guide it closer to the other to relieve any stiffness their wide spread might have caused. 

“I’m fine.” Valeera replied as she sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed. 

Liadrin nodded and leaned forward with her arms on her knees as her shoulders moved heavily with her breathing. “Good.” 

“And you?” Valeera asked in response as she passed Liadrin one of the bottles of water she’d been handed. 

“All’s well so far. Are you sore, yet?” Her eyes shifted to Valeera - searching for the truth in whatever answer that was going to come. 

“Not quite yet. You’re good, though. And I hate being proven wrong.” 

“Do you?” Liadrin asked with a smile she could do very little about hiding. 

Valeera snorted and rolled her eyes as she got up to towel herself off, tossing another towel in Liadrin’s direction in the process. 

The shoot was exhausting. They’d filmed yet another scene and Valeera could tell Liadrin was tired. Hell, she was tired, too. And, god, they’d sure saved the hardest one for last. 

“You don’t look like you’re lifting anyone against a wall any time soon.” Valeera remarked as Liadrin gave her a quiet attempt at a laugh and continued stretching her arms near the wall they were about to be filmed against. 

“You aren’t heavy at all and I know you know how to make it easier on me.” Liadrin reassured her - and it was true. The minute the cameras were rolling again Valeera was wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hooking her legs just above her hips where it would be the most comfortable for her. 

“Do you have me? Are you good?” Valeera asked as she brushed the damp nape of Liadrin’s neck with her thumb while the older woman adjusted her weight - finding the best place to hold the undersides of her thighs and nodding.

“You?” She asked in a whisper as she let her head rest against Valeera’s shoulder for a moment. 

“That’s a pretty shot, Leigh!” Lor’themar called out. “Keep your head there for a while.”

Oh, thank fuck. 

“I’m fine. Trust me. Thank you for asking.” 

Valeera reached down, then, to position the toy that was pressed against her belly where it needed to be, exhaling sharply through her nostrils as Liadrin pushed her hips forward. 

It was a pretty shot. They both knew it. Liadrin’s arms and shoulders were flexed just so. Her rolling thrusts only accentuated the perfect lines of her slender side each time she moved. The strain was there, though. Valeera could feel it. 

After a while, though, with enough of Valeera stroking over her hair and along her neck - she found her rhythm. Found the angle that made Valeera make the noises that had begun turning this into more than just the handsome check it had earned her. 

“Touch yourself.” Liadrin whispered breathlessly against Valeera’s throat as the younger woman tilted her head up at her urging. 

She did. She reached between them quickly with the arm not currently around Liadrin’s shoulders and did exactly as Liadrin asked. Much to her own surprise, she actually came, again. When she did - she felt Liadrin press her harder against the wall in anticipation of her going limp. Valeera tried her best not to. She really did. She dug her fingertips into Liadrin’s shoulder as she whimpered and moaned into her ear until the pumping of her hips finally stopped. 

They were both breathless and yet Liadrin still held her as they shared a few more kisses - the first from Liadrin against Valeera’s lips. A kiss that deepened and became a gentle meeting of tongues. Then softer. Ghosts of touches against Valeera’s neck until one of her hands finally began to slip and the muscles in her arms began to tremble. 

It was then that Valeera cut her eyes in Lor’themar’s direction. The warning in that look was enough for him. 

“Wrap. Good job, ladies. Beautiful filmmaking, today. Best work I’ve ever seen either of you do.” 

Lor’themar didn’t even make it through his little speech before Liadrin almost dropped Valeera, whose feet planted firmly against the floor, anyway as the older woman leaned into her, her chest heaving with the gasping breaths she hadn’t been allowing herself to take as her hands came up to rest weakly against the wall on either side of Valeera’s hips. 

“You okay, hot stuff?” Valeera asked - only slightly less out of breath than Liadrin was. “Let’s get you some water, yeah?” 

Liadrin swallowed against the dryness in her throat and looked down as hands began unbuckling the harness from her hips and wrapping her in a fresh robe. Valeera got the same treatment almost immediately, yet she stayed close to the other woman as she shuffled over to a sofa just off-set and plopped down into it - leaning against the corner and slipping slowly at the water she wasn’t entirely certain how she’d obtained. 

She genuinely hadn’t thought Valeera would join her, but she did. She joined her in her own robe with her own blessedly cool water and looked over at her. “I really liked working with you.” Valeera began, causing a soft smile to turn the corners of Liadrin’s lips. “I’ve shot with a lot of people...none of them have been like you. Not even close. I can see why all the girls rant and rave.” 

Liadrin shrugged half-heartedly and held her bottle in both her hands against her own lap. “You were an easy partner. Very intuitive. It isn’t always like that.” 

Valeera nodded. She knew the truth in that statement all too well. “I’m not gonna lie to you, I’d really love to know what kind of lay you are in the privacy of your own bedroom. Or mine, if you’d prefer. Or neither, if that’s not your thing or if you’re otherwise involved.” Valeera wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. In fact, she’d even smirked a little at her own suggestion. 

“I’m not. Otherwise involved, I mean.” Valeera noticed that that voice wasn’t just for the camera. It had been the same in the dressing room before...and it was the same, now. Albeit considerably more tired. “I’d be just as interested to know what you’re really like, honestly.”

Valeera stood and leaned over, pressing a single kiss to Liadrin’s flushed, damp cheek before she pulled away. “I’ll leave my number with one of your people. Give those arms a rest. I’m free Sunday.” 

“Sunday, then.” 

Valeera looked her over one last time - at the way she sprawled so easy despite the flurry of activity so close to where they were. At the slightly off-kilter cock of her ears and her lovely, tired smile. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.”


	2. Dangerous Woman

Valeera was already holding a glass of red wine when she opened the door and looked Liadrin over in the soft light that illuminated her porch. A glass that she handed over to Liadrin as she stepped inside when Valeera gestured for her to. 

“I’m glad you came.” Valeera said quietly as she shut the door behind them. “Come sit with me?” 

Liadrin sipped lightly at the wine she’d been offered and followed Valeera into her living room. Valeera, who was wearing a robe - and, by the looks of the way the silk of it caught slightly against her nipples, _only_ a robe. 

Liadrin appreciated the soft lighting and the muted colors. The dark, ruddy red carpet against the grey washed ceramic floors. Even the patterned burgundy sofa she moved to sit on was gentle and pleasing to the eyes. “This is nice.” The older woman remarked idly as she placed her glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Thanks. I know it’s a little dark, I just...get tired of all the lights, you know?” Valeera reached out to rest a hand along Liadrin’s thigh and it shifted closer, welcoming the contact freely. 

“I definitely know.” Liadrin replied as she turned just a bit and rested an arm along the back of the sofa so she could reach over and draw some of Valeera’s hair behind her ear. 

“How was the rest of your week?” Valeera asked, then, despite the undeniably magnetic pull that was already pulsing between them. She remembered all too well what it had felt like to have Liadrin trembling and panting as she’d held her against that wall. 

“Long. I’ve looked forward to today far too much. It seemed to last years instead of days.” 

“You always talk like that, then?” Valeera asked, turning her head towards Liadrin’s hand as it stroked along her cheek. “What else is the same, I wonder?”

Liadrin smiled. “Not too terribly much, honestly. I’m assuming you’re referring to sex.”

“I am.” 

“I like to take my time. I like to kiss. A lot, actually.” As if to accentuate her point, Liadrin grazed Valeera’s lower lip slowly with her thumb. “Lube is all fine and good and certainly necessary in some cases...but having the luxury of getting a woman extremely wet before I fuck her is another thing entirely.” 

Valeera drew in a breath at that. A deep, steadying breath as a smirk spread across her lips. “Are you saying you want to kiss me, Liadrin? That's pretty chaste of you.”

It felt so good to hear her own name. So incredibly good. “Do you think so? I mean, I absolutely still want to, either way.”

Valeera slowly crawled into Liadrin’s lap so that she was straddling it and the older woman’s hands came to rest along her thighs, stroking gently and dragging the silk higher along that than it already was. 

“And you?” Liadrin asked quietly as Valeera leaned towards her. “In what ways are you different?”

“Many.” Valeera replied simply before the draw of her ruby red lips became too much for Liadrin and she leaned up to kiss her. It was so slow. It began with a soft flick of Liadrin’s tongue against the underside of her upper lip. Then a languid press of mouths and Liadrin using her own lips to part Valeera’s. 

“I like this.” Liadrin whispered into the kiss. 

“What about it?” Valeera asked as Liadrin’s fingertips traced along the pale skin of her thighs. 

“You in my lap. Not worrying about the angles. I can just touch you how I want. I can kiss you for as long as you’ll let me.” 

Valeera laughed quietly and nodded as she settled more comfortably against Liadrin’s lap. “Honestly, do it until you tire of it. I’m in no hurry.” 

For a while, then, there was only the quiet sound of their lips meeting and parting. The occasional rustling of clothing - though neither of them touched anywhere overly sensitive. Sides. Stomachs that tensed beneath unhurried hands. 

Their breathing was really the only thing that got any louder. Valeera’s, mostly - and no thanks to the way Liadrin’s thumbs occasionally grazed her bare inner thighs. 

“How wet will you be?” Liadrin asked as Valeera reached for the tie holding Liadrin’s hair back and began loosening it. “If I touch you right now?” 

“Very.” Valeera cooed as she ran her hands through Liadrin’s now-freed locks of auburn hair. Thick, silken strands that fell around shoulders that were bared by the simple black sleeveless shirt Liadrin was wearing. 

Liadrin’s eyelids fluttered as she finally did touch Valeera - tracing velvet skin and catching the first drip of wetness that had snuck past it to spread it in a way that was somehow both sinful and sweet at the same time. 

Valeera leaned closer to her, then, and rested some of her weight through her forearms against Liadrin’s shoulders. “I’m not loud, Liadrin.” She warned softly, nuzzling the side of her face for a moment and then giving her jaw a gentle scrape of her teeth. “I hope that doesn’t disappoint you.” 

Liadrin shook her head and spread her fingers to graze along either side of Valeera, avoiding anything that wasn’t what Liadrin could tell was freshly waxed skin. “All that would disappoint me is anything less than your genuine self. I don't need the screaming or the arching or the dirty talk. I don't need to hear how well I fuck you. I'd rather feel it. I came here for you, not Vendetta.”

Valeera gasped quietly as Liadrin’s fingers finally parted her and the tip of one of them began circling her entrance slowly. 

“Mhm.” Liadrin husked, sipping that finger just past the resistance it found into gloriously wet warmth and the back out to circle once again. “That's enough for me.” 

Valeera shuddered and wrapped both her arms around Liadrin’s shoulders - resting her face in the crook of Liadrin’s neck as she toyed with the little hairs at the nape of the older woman’s neck. The slowness was infinitely more erotic than any scene that played out in front of the cameras. “Besides, I can hear you better here, like this, than I can when you make those noises for them.”

Liadrin paused to finally slide her middle finger inch by inch into Valeera before she continued. “I can hear your heart racing for me, now. Hammering against your chest. I can't hear things like that on set. Your breathing. Every hitch as it catches in the back of your throat.” 

Valeera gripped Liadrin’s hair as the other woman began thrusting that single finger so slowly that she could feel every inch of friction. Her hips shifted against her lap when Liadrin’s fingertip curled towards herself and she rubbed against soft, raised ridges.

“Right there, hm?” Liadrin asked as she allowed Valeera to pull her head further back towards the couch. 

“Yeah.” Valeera gasped out with a weak nod. “Yeah.” 

“We’re gonna go slow, Valeera. Real slow. Is that alright with you?” 

“Fuck yes, it is.” Valeera husked against Liadrin’s ear, leaning further over her so that her hips lifted, giving Liadrin more room to move her hand beneath her. 

Liadrin gave her a little half smile and undid the tie on Valeera’s robe which the other woman quickly discarded onto the floor behind herself. 

“You are so fucking pretty, Valeera.” Liadrin breathed as she let her eyes rove over her body appreciatively though her finger stilled inside her. “But I need you to sit back down for me and get comfortable. 

“Bossy.” Valeera murmured as she did just that. 

“I just want to make you feel good. That’s all. I just want you to enjoy me.” 

Valeera’s amused expression softened somewhat at that. Only for a moment, though, as Liadrin gradually added another finger beside the first and went straight for that spot once again. Not too hard. Not too fast. She just stroked along it - sometimes up and down, sometimes just firm, circular pressure. 

Valeera, meanwhile, was almost hanging against her shoulders - her breathing becoming less and less relaxed and eventually turning into quiet, unintelligible murmurs. “Your hands.” Valeera whispered when she could finally manage something coherent - the words trembling faintly as they left her when Liadrin kneaded her thigh. 

“What about them?”

“They don’t let you use them enough.” 

Liadrin hummed her appreciation and sank her fingers past Valeera’s g-spot, thrusting them deeply and releasing the hold she’d had on Valeera’s thigh with the other. She found and held Valeera’s gaze as she lifted it to the younger woman’s lips - pressing her thumb just past them and nodding as Valeera dampened it for her with her tongue. 

That same thumb found her clit quickly and her fingers withdrew. Not all the way. Just back to that spot that had driven a dull, throbbing ache into Valeera more deeply than she’d ever felt it. 

“Look at me.” Liadrin’s voice was so fucking...soft. And demanding. All at once. This was the first time Valeera had seen her with her hair down - the first time she’d seen the way the red of it played against the gold in her eyes. 

She wasn’t as gentle, anymore. The come-hither rubbing of her fingertips was harder. A little quicker. The thumb on her clit, while light, moved quickly. 

Valeera had been telling the truth. She was quiet. In the most breathtaking way. Liadrin had the pleasure of watching her lips part and stay parted to let out the short, desperate gasps that led to her orgasm. The utter ecstasy of feeling short nails bite into the skin of her shoulders through her shirt. 

It was all so intoxicating. Yet it all paled in comparison to that final moment. The moment when Valeera’s body began jerking and she had to fight to keep her eyes open. Oh, and the hot, wet feeling that trailed down Liadrin’s fingers and against her palm. And again, when she continued working that spot after the first wave of pleasure wracked every inch of the younger woman. 

Liadrin knew to stop when Valeera collapsed down against her, and she wiped her hand quickly against her own pants before looping her arm around Valeera’s back to hold her closer than she had been. 

“You bitch.” Valeera whimpered into the side of her neck. 

Liadrin’s laugh was breathy and soft against Valeera’s ear as the younger woman shuddered faintly in her arms a time or two more. “You knew what I was doing. Don’t worry, nothing got on the furniture. Lovely sofa, by the way.” 

Valeera huffed against the side of Liadrin’s neck and sank her teeth into it, albeit gently. “Thanks. It’s new.”

“I like you.” Liadrin said as she stood, still holding Valeera in her arms. She chuckled as the younger woman wrapped her legs around her waist easily. 

“You what, now?” Valeera asked as she leaned back once she was sure Liadrin had her - lifting her hands to run her fingers through that auburn hair she found herself having a difficult time keeping away from. 

“You heard me. Where’s the bedroom?” 

“Through the kitchen straight back.” 

Liadrin appreciated the decor of the bedroom even more, perhaps than that of the living room. Another set of strong, dark colors - though these trended more towards reds and blacks than greys. It was sensual. Remarkably so. 

“I kind of love this.” Liadrin remarked as she lowered Valeera onto the bed and moved onto it over her. 

“I’m glad. You seem like you’re one of those...stark white types of people. Maybe a little industrial. Modern.” 

“Oh? And you can tell that, how? My stroke game, or…?” 

Valeera’s now-familiar smirk turned into a full-on grin and she shook her head as she smacked Liadrin’s shoulder lightly. “You’re a complete idiot when you’re not Leigh Lawbreaker, just so you’re aware.”

Liadrin kissed Valeera’s smile away only for it to return when she found herself flipped, suddenly onto her back. “I know I am.” Liadrin replied after lifting herself so Valeera could tug her shirt off and toss it to the side. 

“I like it.” Valeera leaned down and brushed her lips against the center of Liadrin’s chest. “And I like you, too.” 

“Idiot that I am?” 

“Mhm. And the stroke game ain’t half bad. But it’s your turn right now.” 

Liadrin lifted her hips as Valeera drew her pants down her legs and stroked slowly up her toned thighs. “My turn?” She asked curiously, her ears shifting forward ever so slightly. 

“Absolutely. This is real life. You aren’t some show pony in my bedroom. You’re hot as hell and you deserve to get fucked.” 

“Well, if I wasn’t already wet…” Liadrin muttered as Valeera parted her thighs and then leaned over her towards the end table beside the bed. As Valeera slid the lower drawer open, she made a point to mouth gently along Liadrin’s ear.

“Penetration?” Valeera asked softly against it, to which Liadrin nodded. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Size queen?” 

Liadrin smirked. “Got an arsenal in there or something? I like a little girth. The sting is nice.” 

“That’s really fucking hot.” Valeera whispered before sliding her teeth shut against Liadrin’s cheek in what threatened to be a bite, but wasn’t. 

Liadrin cast a quick glance at the toy Valeera produced and spread her legs at the light urging of Valeera’s knees against her inner thighs as the younger woman knelt between them. 

“I swear this is the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” Valeera murmured - her genuine appreciation clear in her tone as she stroked her thumb down that still finely kept strip of hair that stopped just short of Liadrin’s clit. So did her touch. “You weren’t lying, were you? You’re soaked.”

“Yeah. They have a certain order they like to film in, you know that. I’m usually a lot more aroused after I’ve already gotten someone off.” 

Valeera nodded softly as she rested a hand on Liadrin’s knee and rubbed over it while she listened. “And by then, they wrap it. Cold shower for you unless you feel like dealing with picking someone up. Right?” 

Liadrin nodded softly. She wasn’t surprised Valeera understood, per se. Someone who’d been in as many films as they had was bound to. But to be so directly acknowledged and validated was...significant. 

“Not tonight.” Valeera replied to Liadrin’s silent answer. 

Valeera didn’t start with the toy. She didn’t even start with direct touching. Instead, she lay down on her front between Liadrin’s legs and left trails of sensation along Liadrin’s thighs with her lips. “I don’t know why they don’t film you with your hair down.” Valeera remarked idly into the crook of Liadrin’s thigh as she glanced up at her. The way it fanned out against the black pillow was absolutely stunning. 

“It’d be a pain for me.” Liadrin replied, tracing lines against Liadrin’s cheek with her fingertips as she watched her lazily from where she lay. 

“Mm. True. Then I’m glad I get to see it, tonight.” 

Even through their light conversation, Valeera had been building Liadrin into a fervor without her even being fully aware of it.So much so that when the first, incredibly light contact to her clit came in the form of a kiss - Liadrin gasped sharply and her hand slipped up into Valeera’s hair instinctively. 

“Goodness.” Valeera whispered against it before kissing it again, this time producing a soft, choked sound that seemed to get stuck in Liadrin’s throat. “Sensitive.” 

Liadrin slid her feet up the bed so that her legs were bent at the knees and cradled the back of Valeera’s head. “A little, yeah.” Liadrin breathed, stroking behind Valeera’s ear with her thumb and watching unabashedly as both the younger woman’s hands came to rest against her and her thumbs parted that same sensitive flesh - exposing her fully in a way that she didn’t mind in the least. 

Then came that tongue. That soft, impossibly warm tongue that ran over everything Valeera had lain bare for herself in its entirety, ending in a soft jump of Liadrin’s hips when she got to her clit. Valeera couldn’t remember ever having enjoyed going down on a woman like she enjoyed it with Liadrin...and she certainly enjoyed going down on women. 

God, but Liadrin. Such a beautifully confident top when she filmed, now panting quietly and gripping at her hair...and that look when she did it. Like she needed to know it was okay. Not wanting to stop her rhythmic sucking, Valeera simply reached up and stroked along the hand tangled in what little of her hair wasn’t tied back. Once she had, she rested that same hand against Liadrin’s stomach - using her forearm to press down a thigh that was threatening to close against her head and hamper her movements. 

Liadrin seemed to tense, suddenly, in response. Valeera felt it in the defined abs beneath her hand. Only then did she stop what she was doing and return to kissing anywhere but where she’d just been. She spoke quietly, though, as she did so. “Stop rushing it. I can feel you trying to force it. I’ve got all the time in the world and there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now than face-deep in your pussy, believe me. You’re coming for me this time. Not the cameras.” 

“Oh, I know I’m coming for you.” Liadrin’s voice was low and slightly raspy in a way Valeera hadn’t yet heard it when she replied and she rewarded her for the lovely vulnerability of it all with a gentle caress along her stomach. 

“Good.” Valeera whispered before she finally found her way back to where she knew Liadrin wanted her to be. This time, her fingers joined in gradually. One at a time until there were three thrusting languidly into Liadrin as she ran her tongue up and down over the older woman’s clit. First the velvety top - a long, slow stroke, then the silky, slick underside of it back down. It was a motion that Liadrin found herself unable not to follow with rolls of her hips that flexed the muscles in the cuts of them each and every time. Valeera found she liked to touch those, too. That she liked to touch anything on Liadrin that she could reach, really. 

Valeera knew when the way the other woman began to tense was beyond her ability to control. Especially the way she began tightening down around her fingers so hard she could scarcely move them, anymore. Yet it was pushing on through this resistance that brought Liadrin to a shaking, mind-numbing orgasm that left her thighs trembling uncontrollably and her chest heaving with each and every breath that she struggled to take. 

“Fuck. Fuck. F...fuck _me_ , Valeera…” She struggled to get the words out and they broke now and then into whimpers and gasps. Even her fingertips trembled where they found Valeera’s arms while they draped over her thighs. When she finally looked down at the other woman she found a soft smile instead of a smirk. 

“Not sure I’ve ever seen anything that gorgeous, Liadrin. And I’ve seen a whole hell of a lot.” Valeera reached for the toy, then, that she’d left discarded beside them on the bed, and Liadrin canted one of her legs to the side slowly once she could get it to cooperate with her. 

Now, Valeera’s full attention was on Liadrin’s expressions as she ran the tip of the toy over her - avoiding her still-sensitive clit and instead just barely pressing it into her every now and then, gathering her wetness against it. 

Liadrin shook her head as she stroked over her own chest and gripped her breast, pinching her own nipple in her fingertips. “You are so fucking sexy. It’s almost irritating.” 

The smirk was back, and with it - the toy finally began sliding inside her, bringing with it the sting Liadrin was so fond of and a furrow between her brows. 

“Oh, that’s it.” Valeera whispered, her eyes still steadily trained on Liadrin’s face. “Take it for me.” 

Liadrin hissed as it sank deeper, then back out. Valeera started with shallow, gentle thrusts, and propped herself up on her free forearm with her hand along Liadrin’s slender side, if only to feel how her ribs shifted beneath her flawless skin with each deep breath she drew in. “Feel good?” Valeera asked the question as she lowered her head and pressed a kiss between Liadrin’s navel and where the little trail of red hair began slightly lower. 

“Fuck, yes, it does.” Liadrin whispered. “But can you come here?” 

Valeera continued working the toy deeper each time while she moved up Liadrin’s body, eventually kissing the corner of her mouth as she sank it as far in as Liadrin could take at the same time, stopping just before she might have bottomed out to avoid the sharp jolt of pain that would bring. 

“You wanna feel someone on top of you for a change, gorgeous?” Valeera asked in a tone so soft Liadrin could barely hear her, but one that she appreciated nonetheless. Almost as much as she appreciated how Valeera rested her weight sideways just so she could free her arm and reach up to stroke through her hair. 

Liadrin lifted a hand to rest along Valeera’s lower back - touching along the slender expanse of it as she looked up into her eyes. “It’s nice, yeah. It’s...fuck...it’s really nice.”

Valeera adjusted herself once she had that affirmation. She drew her knees up under her lower half and leaned over Liadrin until their chests were pressed together and she was working the toy more firmly now that she had better leverage. Then, she turned it on - and Liadrin reached for her shoulders in response to the deep, strong vibrations it produced. 

“Can you come like this?” Valeera asked - a bit breathless herself, now, at the erotic intimacy of it all. Of having Leigh Lawbringer panting underneath her...grasping at her shoulders and her sides while she fucked her. Because this wasn’t Leigh. This was Liadrin. This was the woman she’d been in the dressing room. The woman she’d been when, even in her own utter exhaustion on set, had always worried over Valeera before she worried over herself. A woman. A beautiful, no...a breathtaking woman that deserved to be taken care of so fucking much. So fucking well. 

“Not usually.” Liadrin whispered as Valeera’s mouth found the side of her neck and she sucked lightly on the skin, there - stopping just short of marking it. 

“That’s alright.” Valeera reassured quietly. “Touch your clit.” 

Valeera lifted herself enough that Liadrin could get her hand between them, and as soon as she felt the other woman’s forearm flexing between them, she found one of her nipples with her mouth. Even this was different than it had been on set. Her tongue flicked rapidly while she cradled the sensitive flesh in her lips and Liadrin’s breath caught in her throat for what felt like an eternity. Even longer, when Valeera moaned against it before sucking it hard and tugging at it with her teeth. 

The combination was entirely too much. If her first orgasm had shaken her...this one sundered her. And Valeera’s body followed her own as it moved and rocked. The younger woman stayed pinned against her - making sure she didn’t miss a single moment of feeling the comfort of her weight while the waves of pleasure worked through her body. 

Liadrin enjoyed being able to savor this almost as much as Valeera enjoyed letting her. The toy was gone, discarded on the end table to be replaced with the warm cup of Valeera’s palm against her. Liadrin let her legs slide flat against the bed rather lazily, the insides of her thighs rubbing against Valeera’s hips on their way down. 

Valeera was still watching her with a tired, sated smile on her face - propped slightly sideways onto an elbow to allow Liadrin room to breathe without leaving her entirely. She looked...lovely. Liadrin didn’t really have the words for what her eyes were met with when they finally opened and found her that way. 

“Mm.” Liadrin stroked up the front of Valeera’s body, cupping her breast for a moment on her way to trace along her neck. “You’re so fucking good.” 

Valeera finally moved her hand, then, now that Liadrin seemed to have come down a little more solidly - and kneaded her inner thigh, appreciating the slight twitch of muscle that came in response. “So is this gonna be a thing?” Valeera asked after casting one last quick glance down Liadrin’s body and the barely-visible sheen of sweat across her chest. The bitch didn’t even sweat. She fucking glistened. Of course, she did. 

“Looks that way.” Liadrin replied. 

“Fuck it, then.” Valeera grinned and lay down against Liadrin’s side. “You might as well stay the night.” 

They fell asleep quickly...and comfortably. No covers. The heat between them was still too much. It wasn’t until hours later that Liadrin, in a sleep-induced haze, pulled the half of the comforter they weren’t already laying on to cover them.

They didn’t wake until Liadrin heard her phone going off in her pants on the floor. Valeera’s response to Liadrin pulling away from her and reaching for it was an incredibly agitated groan. 

Valeera didn’t even bother to get up. It was too damned early. 

“This better be important.” Liadrin rasped into the phone after looking down at her agent’s name on the screen and sliding to answer her. 

A few moments of silence. “Whitemane? Fuck. Really?” 

More silence, and Valeera reached out to touch her exposed lower back. “Sleep.” She whispered from the bundle of covers behind her. Liadrin reached back and touched over Valeera’s hair without looking. 

“When? And you needed to call me, like, right now about it? Set the meeting for next week. Yeah. I’m out of pocket for the rest of the day.” 

Liadrin sighed heavily as she placed her phone face-down on the end table after flipping the ‘silent’ toggle.

Valeera whined in a way that ended in a huff and Liadrin turned to see her sulking up at her. “Come back to bed. You’re warm.” The younger woman mumbled, burying herself against Liadrin as she almost immediately obeyed, having to work around Valeera a bit to get them covered back up. Not that she minded. She didn’t mind any of this, really. 

In fact, the gentle, teasing touches against one of her breasts even made Liadrin smile a little despite her irritation at having been disturbed so early. “That’s not sleeping, Valeera.” She whispered, finding herself infinitely thankful for what had to be blackout curtains that draped the windows of the younger woman’s bedroom. 

“Oh.” Valeera replied simply, and while her hand stopped moving - it stayed where it was. 

“I’ll allow it.” Liadrin teased as she found Valeera’s lips in the darkness. 

“It’s not my fault you have great tits.” Valeera murmured into the kiss. “So...Whitemane, huh?”

Liadrin groaned quietly and draped one of her legs over Valeera’s hip beneath the covers. “Unfortunately.”

“She usually does het stuff. Good luck with that.” 

“It’s a couple months away at best.” Liadrin replied groggily, settling her head against the pillow when she lost the fight to keep her eyes open. 

“I’ll make up for it in advance, then.” Valeera whispered, giving Liadrin’s breast a quick squeeze that caused the older woman to chuckle before she instead wrapped her arm around her waist, seemingly finally deciding to behave. 

“Is that a promise or are you just toying with my emotions?”

“Oh, god, the ‘E’ word.” Valeera breathed, though she was smiling. Liadrin could hear it in her voice even if she couldn’t see it. “I’d much rather just toy with the rest of you.” 

“Be my guest.” Liadrin replied. “Later, though. I’m tired.” 

“Oh, we’re starting that, already? Do you have a headache, too?” 

Liadrin was wheezing as she turned her face into the pillow, and Valeera couldn’t help but chuckle in response.


	3. We Belong

_Hey, babe. You on set yet?_

Liadrin glanced up at herself in her dressing room mirror from her phone and sighed quietly before snapping a picture of herself in it and sending it, wordlessly, in response to Valeera’s text. 

Valeera stared at her phone in stunned silence for a while, pursing her lips against a smile despite the fact that there was no one around to hear her if she happened to laugh. Sure, Liadrin was sexy. Something about coveralls hanging around hips, exposed abs, and a sports bra absolutely had to be sexy. Especially on Liadrin. But...it was also rather ridiculous. 

_Hot._

**_Valeera...please. Some support would be nice._ **

_You have great tits, babe, but let’s be honest - the sports bra is adequate._

**_..._ **

_Let me know how it goes, hot stuff. I’ll see you tonight._

**_I might just go home tonight. How about that, ass?_ **

_: ( Who’s gonna get you off if you just go home? Whitemane sure as hell isn’t._

**_You’re impossible. I’ll see you in a few hours._ **

_Thought so._

Liadrin heaved an even heavier sigh and placed her phone down on the vanity in front of her just in time to hear a knock at her door. 

“We roll in ten!”

But they didn’t roll in ten. In fact, Liadrin was quite convinced she was going to die of boredom by the time Sally Whitemane finally waltzed onto the set in her robe, if one could call it that. More of a...cloth, really. It didn't even hide the top of her bra and did an excellent job of exposing exactly what that bra was barely containing. 

Liadrin gave her a thin, forced smile in response to what had come across as a rather self-assured smirk.

“I usually talk with the women I film with before a shoot.” Liadrin said as they wandered onto the set and Sally made her way to the couch where she was to begin the first shot.

“Uhhuh. I was running a little late. Not much to talk about, though. Cheesy script, you fuck me, I lick your pussy for a minute, we're good to go. Yeah?”

Liadrin glanced over her shoulder at one of her own people standing with Sally’s mostly human, mostly male production team and the elven woman’s ears wilted slightly as she gave Liadrin a genuinely sympathetic look and a shrug. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Liadrin responded as she headed for the faux door across the set and left it cracked when she moved to stand on the other side of it. 

Liadrin had never acted so hard in her life. 

From the moment she walked in through the door and saw the look of faux-seduction on Whitemane’s face, she affected a cool, cocky outward attitude. 

Her eyes trailed over Whitemane where she lounged on the couch and she adjusted the tool belt that was holding her coveralls around her hips. “Heard you might have some clogged pipes, ma’am.” 

Whitemane pouted and twirled some of her platinum hair around her fingers. “Mm. You think you can help me out with that?” 

Liadrin walked slowly towards the couch, standing just in front of it as she glanced towards different sides of the set. “Nobody lays pipe like I do. I’ll have you fixed up in no time. So, where’s the problem at?” 

Whitemane sat up slowly and looked up at Liadrin, whose attention gradually adjusted to her instead of the searching she’d been doing. That was when Whiteman’s hands began stroking up her thighs - and when one of them found the toy she was already wearing and gripped it through the rough material that pinned it to Liadrin’s inner thigh. “The problem’s right here, and it feels like you’ve got a good solution for me.” 

Liadrin stood there while the other woman undid her tool belt and let it fall to the floor. Her coveralls, of course, went with it and allowed the toy to spring forward. As much as Liadrin hadn’t been looking forward to the shoot, she really didn’t mind the visual of Whitemane wrapping her lips around it. Nor did she mind gathering a fistful of that platinum hair and guiding her further down the length. 

In fact, Liadrin was rather surprised. Between the way the other woman was gripping her ass in one hand and stroking the length of the toy she could reach with her mouth, she felt herself getting a touch into it. Until the rather sloppy noise Whitemane made as she pulled away from it and began biting along the rubber length. “Do you like that?” She asked as her eyes flashed up to the glow of Liadrin’s. 

“I sure do.” Liadrin husked in reply. “But there’s something I’d like a lot more.” 

Sally smirked and undid her robe, leaning back on the sofa and spreading her legs to reveal a lack of any undergarments aside from her bra. “Come get it, then.” She replied. 

The cameras moved to stay with Liadrin as she leaned over Whitemane - one hand on either side of the back of the sofa and her lips hovering over Sally’s, though they didn’t quite touch. “Didn’t really need a plumber, did you?” Liadrin asked in a low tone. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Sally responded with a smirk. 

“Can do.” 

Liadrin stroked up the other woman’s inner thigh, parting her with her thumb and glancing down when she found her barely wet. She thought quickly to save the shot - leaning forward to nip and suck along Sally’s neck as she reached for the bottle of lube just beneath the edge of the sofa and used it to slick her own fingertips. 

She had both Sally and the toy amply wet before she pulled back out of the way of the camera - just in time for it to focus on her rubbing the tip of the toy where her hand had just been. “This what you wanted?” She asked, gradually pushing her hips forward until they were flush against Sally’s - eliciting a sharp, entirely too loud moan from the other woman. Ah. So it was going to be like this, then… Oh, well. 

“Lay back.” Liadrin breathed before she ever began moving, reaching up to press a hand against Sally’s chest - just barely touching the front of her throat with her thumb. A move that wasn’t scripted...and one that caused Sally to shudder faintly as she relaxed back against the sofa. 

As soon as she did, Liadrin rested the hand not currently against Sally’s chest against her own lower back to give the cameraman a better shot of her as she began to move. The strokes she took were deep and slow - the perfect movements to accentuate the cut of her body. And, incidentally, the perfect movements to make Sally’s moans, while still irritatingly loud, just a touch more genuine. 

There was a heated look in Liadrin’s eyes the next time Sally’s lifted to meet them and a smirk soon thereafter. A smirk that widened just enough for a fang to glint in the set lighting. 

“Gonna come for me?” Liadrin asked in a whisper, her knees digging into the floor for better balance when her hand fell from Sally’s shoulder between her legs and turned so she could stroke over the other woman’s clit. Slow, firm circles that perfectly matched the movements of her hips. 

Sally looked down between them - swallowing against the sudden dryness of her throat and drawing one of her heels up to rest against the edge of the couch as moans turned to whimpers and her stomach began to tense. 

“I tell you what…” Liadrin began as Sally’s fingertips dug into the couch cushions. None of this was on the script. She looked almost as though she didn’t know what to do with herself...and, honestly, she didn’t. “I’m gonna fuck you harder. I’m gonna fuck you until you come all over this cock. How’s that sound?” 

The director had a surprised expression on his face, and the cameraman - who was at least marginally familiar with the script - glanced over at him only to find the man motioning for him to keep rolling. 

Sally nodded as she gasped for the next few breaths she took. She might have normally had something filthy to say...if it had been written for her. As it was, she was just shaking faintly as Liadrin’s hips slapped against her own sharply and her fingers kept working at her clit. Then, she couldn’t have spoken if she wanted to. She was too busy getting utterly lost in an orgasm she couldn’t have seen coming in a million years. 

Liadrin kept at it. She kept at it until Sally was whimpering and crying out in that fake way again and, while the camera panned to Liadrin’s own rather self-satisfied expression, glaring daggers up at her. Liadrin responded with a wink. 

Only then, did the elf slow to a stop so they could cut. And, much to Liadrin’s amusement, it was Sally that called for it. 

“Water. I need like...I don’t know. I need some fucking water, damnit.” Sally pulled away from Liadrin, who stood as she chuckled quietly. 

“Shut up.” Sally muttered as one of the set hands reached over towards her with a bottle of water. 

“Maybe if you’d agreed to speak with me before we filmed, you’d have known that was going to happen.” 

“You went off-script.” Sally countered in irritation as she continued trying to catch her breath.

“Uhhuh. So did you. Your writers don’t account for you having an actual orgasm. I could put you in contact with mine if you’d like?” 

“No, thanks. This is a one-off kinda thing.” 

Liadrin couldn’t have agreed more. By the time they finished the positions the director called for, she was not only exhausted - but half-deaf from Sally’s constant near-screaming. 

It was Liadrin’s turn to request a water break. They’d gotten a lot more footage out of her than they were used to getting, but damn if they hadn’t worked her half to death for it. And now she had to sit through Sally giving her head… 

She only just managed to avoid rolling her eyes as she flopped down on the sofa, now harness-free, and let one of her legs hang off the side casually. 

“Alright, do your worst.” Liadrin said as she looked up at Sally while she moved onto the couch and between her legs. 

“It’s not my favorite either, don’t worry.” Sally replied as Liadrin rested her arms beneath her own head. 

Not even a minute in and Liadrin could tell that was the absolute truth. The close-up camera shots didn’t bother her. The dozen sets of eyes hyper-focused on her didn’t bother her. 

The insistent flicking of just the tip of Sally’s tongue, however? Infuriating. It took every ounce of her willpower to keep her body from jerking awkwardly every so often. It was too much. Too direct. Somehow it was simultaneously nowhere near enough. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Sally’s warm breaths shift closer to her body after what felt like an eternity of the alternative. Then, without warning, she felt the woman’s teeth nip against her clit and was fairly certain she saw her life flash before her eyes. 

Liadrin didn’t even remember standing up. She certainly didn’t remember Sally tumbling onto the carpeted floor with an utter lack of anything resembling grace. She just stood there and held her hands up with her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. “What the fuck was that?” 

Sally’s brows furrowed as she sat up from where she’d rolled and looked up at Liadrin. “What was _what_?” 

“You _bit_ my clit.”

Sally stood slowly and glanced at the director and then back at Liadrin. “Do...do you not…”

“I need ten. Gimme ten.” Liadrin ran a hand down her own face and walked off the side of the set as she reached between her legs and glanced down to make sure everything was still in its proper place. 

“What did I do?” Sally asked in confusion as the men shuffling around behind the camera turned to look at her and seemed just as collectively confused as she was. 

“Scene is super hot, though!” The director reassured with a thumbs-up and an encouraging smile. “Just give her a few, I guess, and we’ll finish and wrap.” 

Liadrin smiled as she looked down at her phone and saw Valeera’s name on a notification on her screen and slid it open. 

_Hope it’s going alright. Is she a nun this time? She’s, like, always a nun. It’s so tired._

**_No nuns, here. She just bit my clit, though._ **

_Excuse me?_

**_Like with her teeth._ **

_She can catch these fucking hands is what she can do. That’s my clit, first of all._

**_You’re funny. Thank you. I needed that._ **

_Who’s laughing? ...They’ve had you out there for hours. You okay?_

**_Aside from the blue balls and the bite, yeah._ **

_Poor baby. Hurry up. I’ll be waiting._

Liadrin sighed more in contentment, now than in frustration as she placed her phone back down and made her way back to the set. 

They finished up quickly and without further issue, and as Liadrin began toweling herself off - she saw Sally approaching from the corner of her eye. 

“You were pretty good with that thing.” She complimented rather nonchalantly as she slipped her robe on. 

“Uhhuh. And for someone who is so used to taking dick, you sure seemed to enjoy that one an awful lot.” Liadrin replied with a tired smirk. 

Sally cleared her throat. “Maybe. You got a phone number?”

“I sure do.” Liadrin replied as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and turned to face Sally, still otherwise nude. 

“...Are you gonna give it to me?” 

Liadrin lifted a brow and exhaled softly through her nose in something that sounded to Sally like possible amusement. 

“I’ll see you around. Good shoot.” 

Almost as soon as she managed to get dressed and get to her car, Liadrin was dialing Valeera’s number..and frowning softly when the other woman sent her to voicemail. 

_On a call. See you soon. Miss you._

**_Miss you, too._ **

Liadrin caught herself sulking and felt rather ridiculous for it as she tossed her phone into the passenger seat and made her way towards Valeera’s house. The commute was awful...as most commutes in L.A. usually were. Today, though, it just seemed...unbearable. She was uncomfortable. Sore in a hundred different places. Just...she just needed Valeera. 

Valeera was all that was on her mind on that impossibly long drive. A hundred little things that caused the music playing through her speakers to become little more than background noise much like the incessant honking in the traffic around her. 

Sex. It had all started with sex. They were just...good at it. Individually, yeah, sure. They did it for a living. But together...together it was what sex was _supposed_ to be. And then it was more. Then it was Liadrin’s toothbrush winding up on Valeera’s sink counter. Then...her second toothbrush. The spare one for ‘just in case’. Valeera hadn’t questioned her further about it, really. Then a drawer or two in Valeera’s dresser...then a good quarter of her closet. 

More. It was so much more. It was warm arms every night and Valeera falling asleep with her head in her lap and take-out dinners and...well. Maybe ‘more’ wasn’t quite adequate. Maybe it was...more than more. Maybe it was edging dangerously close to ‘everything’. Everything Liadrin had never had, and she couldn’t get back to it fast enough. 

She’d never been so relieved to see a driveway as she was to see Valeera’s. She’d never smiled at a key, either. But she was smiling at the one Valeera had given her nearly a month ago, now, as she slid it into the lock of her door. 

She expected Valeera to still be on her call. They were both busy women, after all. She expected to have to seek her out in her office - to sneak up behind her and press kisses along her neck until she was shooed away with a smile. 

She did not expect to find herself pressed against the door as soon as it shut. She absolutely did not expect to be turned around to face it...to feel Valeera’s hands stroking up her sides beneath her shirt and to feel her fangs grazing her shoulder. 

“Hey.” Valeera breathed against the back of Liadrin’s ear, smiling as her hands trailed ever higher and stopped just short of the undersides her breasts. “I’m sorry you had such a long day.” 

Liadrin leaned her forehead against the door as her body began to relax almost immediately underneath Valeera’s hands. “It doesn’t matter, now.” Liadrin murmured, turning her head slightly so she could look at the other woman over her shoulder. 

“I’m gonna take care of you.” Valeera said softly before pressing a kiss to the cheek that had turned towards her. “Are you sore anywhere?” 

Liadrin’s eyes fluttered shut as one of Valeera’s hands slipped down past the waistband of her pants and traced the area that would have been behind the front of the harness she’d worn that day. “Here?” 

Liadrin nodded and murmured her quiet appreciation. It wasn’t even that the touch made the dull, persistent ache go away. It wasn’t that the touch would stop it from feeling bruised. It was the acknowledgement there. The care. The way Valeera shifted her palm to the side so that there wasn’t even a hint of pressure against it when she began tracing lines around her clit, instead. 

Liadrin’s knees went weak almost immediately. She reached for the doorknob and wrapped her hand around it tightly and Valeera pressed her chest more firmly against her back in an effort to better support her. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Valeera cooed against the corner of Liadrin’s jaw as her brow furrowed and her eyes shut even more tightly than they already were. “Come as fast as you need to. I know you need it. I know.”

All Liadrin could do was nod as she dug the nails of her free hand into the door and spread her legs further apart against it. She was already panting. Shuddering. Fuck yeah, she needed this. And Valeera knew exactly how to give it to her. 

“I bet you fucked her so good, didn’t you, baby?” Valeera asked as she rested her chin on Liadrin’s shoulder. “I bet she came so hard.” 

Liadrin’s hips were rocking against Valeera’s hand now. The knuckles of the hand still gripping the doorknob were white with the strength of her grip. 

“Did you make her come, Liadrin?” That last question was a whisper. A heated, velvety whisper against her neck. 

“Yes.” Liadrin gasped out in a shuddering exhale. 

“Because you’re so fucking good.” Valeera breathed, covering Liadrin’s hand on the door with her own and twining their fingers together tightly. “Nobody’s ever fucked me like you do, you know that?” 

“Fuck…” The curse came out without thought as Liadrin pressed her hips back against Valeera’s and were met with a soft rock of hers in turn. 

“There you go.” 

Liadrin’s breaths were gasps, now. Short, sharp, and shallow. 

“That’s it, hot stuff. Come for me.”

“I’m..” Liadrin trailed off and shuddered hard - a shudder that ended in a high keen that caught in her throat. 

“You’re so close.” Valeera acknowledged what she could feel was true and quickly wrapped an arm around her. “I know.” 

That arm had come to hold her just in time and the door jerked hard as she came with a rasping, shaking groan. Valeera somehow managed to both support her and lean forward against her at the same time, and she kept right on holding her until she finally felt her relax. 

Only then did she help her turn around to face her...and she hugged her close immediately. 

“I missed you.” 

Liadrin all but melted into that...and into the arms that were holding her as she buried her face in Valeera’s neck. “I missed you, too.” 

“Thanks for not coming home in coveralls.” Valeera joked quietly, drawing a soft, tired laugh from Liadrin - one that faded into a heavy silence. 

“Did you just say ‘home’?” Liadrin asked. 

Valeera pulled back and nodded without hesitation. “I did. Yeah.” She was almost surprised at herself. At the utter lack of regret or worry she felt right then. 

“Oh.” Liadrin whispered in a tone so quiet Valeera almost hadn’t heard her. “I liked that.” 

Valeera bit her lower lip in thought even as the corners of her lips turned up faintly. “I got you those spring rolls you like. They’re in the kitchen.” 

“You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met, Valeera.” Liadrin remarked idly as she walked past her but caught her hand to pull her along to the kitchen as she made her way towards it. 

“Chill out.”

“That was too much?” Liadrin asked with a lift of her brow. “Really? That was it?” 

“Yep. That was it. You’re sleeping on the couch.” 

“Probably. I usually do when you fall asleep in my lap.” 

Liadrin glanced back at Valeera just in time to see the feigned look of utter betrayal on her face.


	4. Up On The Silver Screen

The first thing Liadrin noticed as she locked Valeera’s door behind herself was the smell of popcorn. The second thing she noticed was the sound of Valeera’s laughter, and despite how late her meeting had run that day, it still made her smile. She loved this, really. She loved both coming home to Valeera, and having Valeera come home to her. Especially on a day like today. 

It gave her ears a little of their usual lift back as she made her way towards the living room - a soft smile curling the corners of her lips. A nice movie curled up with the other woman on the couch sounded...god, too good. 

_”Do you like that?”_

Liadrin’s ears lowered faintly as she got close enough to hear what was being said on the TV. That was Sally Whiteman’s voice. 

_”I sure do. But there’s something I’d like a whole lot more.”_

Oh. Fuck. 

Valeera turned her head as she heard Liadrin come to a stop behind her in the middle of the room. “Hey, babe.” She greeted warmly as she popped another piece of popcorn past her lips. “I rented a movie.” 

“Valeera…” Liadrin complained quietly, sighing when Valeera sat the popcorn bowl aside and stretched an arm out in her direction over the back of the couch. 

“Come here, baby.”

Liadrin groaned quietly and made her way over to Valeera’s outstretched hand. She’d found that was a thing she couldn’t say no to. Well, both the reaching and the words. There was something so gentle and coaxing to them...yet something that told Liadrin that Valeera knew she’d listen. 

As soon as she was within reach, Valeera knelt up and leaned over the couch to stroke softly along her stomach before she kissed Liadrin’s slightly flushed cheek. “Are you embarrassed?” She asked quietly. 

“No.” Liadrin replied without hesitation. She wasn’t. Not really. It was just...she wasn’t used to being with someone who had so few reservations over how she made her money. That included people she’d been with who were from the industry. Valeera was just so utterly different. 

“You were actually really hot in the coveralls.” Valeera murmured, slipping her arms around Liadrin’s waist for a hug the older woman returned more than willingly. “I wanna watch with you. You looked so good in this shoot.” 

“You do?” Liadrin asked as she pulled back enough to look into Valeera’s eyes, turning her head to the side to kiss the younger woman’s hand as it came to rest against her cheek. 

“Duh. I made us popcorn.” 

Liadrin laughed quietly and half-fell over the back of the couch to the cushion next to Valeera, who was only slightly surprised. Moreso at Liadrin’s sudden playfulness than her decision to join her. 

“That was cute.” Valeera murmured as Liadrin grinned at her and moved to sit with one thigh draped over Valeera’s nearest one. 

By the time Valeera retrieved the popcorn, Liadrin was resting her head against her shoulder comfortably - only then, with a kiss to the top of Liadrin’s head, did Valeera finally press play on the remote again. 

Liadrin didn’t seem too keen on the popcorn after a while. There was something about watching herself with Valeera against her that was both thrilling and arousing in a way she hadn’t expected. 

“Are you turned on right now?” Valeera asked in a quiet murmur, though she didn’t shift her gaze away from the screen. She just turned her head slightly to brush her lips against Liadrin’s temple. 

Liadrin also hadn’t been expecting that question...and she certainly wasn’t sure how to answer. 

Valeera looked at her, finally, in response to her silence - taking in the faint ruddiness of her cheeks that had spread into her ears and the slight catch in her breath. “I am.” 

Liadrin glanced up at Valeera, then, and found the younger woman smiling at her softly. “Fuck, Liadrin, I know you’ve watched yourself before. You’re so good at what you do.” 

“So are you.” Liadrin countered quickly, finally finding a smile of her own to return to Valeera. 

“Mm, yeah. I know. We aren’t talking about me right now, though. We’re talking about how you dicked Sally Whitemane into gay oblivion.” 

Liadrin snorted quietly and looked back at the screen with a wince in response to a particularly loud and grating noise from the aforementioned woman. “That one was real, you know.” Valeera’s voice was a bit lower now. More velvety. “As god-awful as it was.” 

The faint ache Liadrin had been feeling shifted into something more incessant when Valeera rested a hand over her thigh and began stroking along the length of it - always just a little bit higher. A little bit further between her legs. “Was it?” She finally asked in response as she adjusted her leg slightly, giving Valeera more room without really thinking about it. 

“You know it was.” Valeera responded with an amused little laugh. “You were the one fucking her. Granted, you fuck me better. But, yeah. I know how she felt.” 

Liadrin let out a quiet huff as the side of Valeera’s hand finally grazed her through her jeans. 

“You’re sensitive.” Valeera murmured against Liadrin’s hair, shaking her head when the older woman began moving towards her. “Mm-mm. Keep watching.” 

“Jesus Christ, Valeera.” Liadrin breathed as the other woman draged her nails along her thigh through her pants. 

Valeera only smiled as she began undoing the button and the zipper of her jeans. “Keep watching.” She repeated. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

She dipped her fingertips down, then - tracing over Liadrin’s underwear and drawing in a sharp breath as she found them slightly damp. “Baby…” Valeera almost cooed that word against Liadrin’s cheek before she kissed it, unable to keep from kissing it a second time when she felt how warm Liadrin’s skin was against her lips. 

Liadrin actually whimpered when Valeera pulled her panties to the side and ran her fingertip over her, grazing her clit and then pressing the very tip of it into her. “You feel so good. So fucking good.” 

Liadrin was finding it difficult to focus, now. Especially when Valeera began moving her finger deeper. And when Valeera moved to kneel in front of the couch and had her lift her hips so she could pull her jeans down, focus was all but a memory. Yet as Valeera pulled her forward towards the edge of the couch, she felt a gentle touch beneath her chin - lifting it back up - forcing her attention back where Valeera wanted it. 

She could touch her, at least. She could rest a hand along the back of Valeera’s head and grip her hair in response to the gentle kiss that was placed against her clit. That kiss elicited a soft whimper of a moan and caused Liadrin’s hips to shift restlessly. She didn’t have to wait long, though. Valeera’s tongue was parting her and her mouth was enveloping her in hot, wet warmth that might as well have been fire against her skin. 

Her attention was split, now, between the noises emanating from the film and the sight of Valeera on her knees between her legs as she sank back into the couch and watched Valeera’s hands parted her thighs wider and kneaded them. Then one of them broke off from the other and touched along her hip - her thumb brushing through the barely-there trail of hair above her nose and higher, beneath Liadrin’s shirt to feel the tensing of her abs against her hand. 

Liadrin took that opportunity to wrap her free hand around Valeera’s arm tightly, and that only made Valeera hungrier for her. One of the many reasons Liadrin didn’t hold back with her and never had. Valeera wanted the sounds that came from her and grasps of her hands and her quick, heavy breathing like no one ever had before. 

Her hips lifted from the couch when she came and Valeera quickly supported her with her arms beneath her. When tensing turned into oversensitive twitching, she eased off gradually until she was finally lowering Liadrin back down and kneeling up between her legs for the kiss Liadrin was already reaching for. 

It was a deep, breathless kiss that stayed that way until Liadrin finally had no choice but to drag at least some air into her lungs. Valeera took that opportunity to lean against her and press her hips close, unbothered by the mess she might be making of her own clothes. “See how good you taste?” She asked as she stroked over Liadrin’s chest before pressing another, lighter kiss to her lips. 

“It’s the delivery system.” Liadrin quipped weakly, drawing a laugh out of Valeera as the younger woman slowly pulled herself up to straddle her lap, sinking down on it in a way that had Liadrin gripping at her hips. 

“Mm, I disagree.” Valeera murmured as she looped an arm around the back of Liadrin’s neck and looked down at her. “Do you know what I want right now?” 

Liadrin shook her head and stroked up the curve of Valeera’s ass, drawing her shirt up her lower back with her hands to feel the warmth of her skin. “I’d give you anything, though. You have no idea.” 

Valeera smirked as she leaned down and rocked her hips against Liadrin’s in a slow, rolling motion that Liadrin followed with her hands and, eventually, with her hips. 

“Mmhm.” Valeera breathed as her head fell forward against Liadrin’s shoulder. 

“I’m afraid I still don’t know, babe.” Liadrin teased as a shuddering breath left Valeera against the crook of her neck. “You should tell me.” 

A soft murmur made its way past Valeera’s lips against the spot just beneath the lobe of her ear and was followed by a gentle graze of teeth. “I wanna ride you, Liadrin. Because I do it better than anyone else and you deserve it.” 

Sometimes, Valeera left her speechless. This was one of those times. Sometimes, she was just overwhelmingly...hot. So, with a gentle pat against Liadrin’s chest, Valeera moved off of her lap and made her way to their bedroom. When she returned, Liadrin had rid herself of the rest of her clothes, and so had Valeera. Her hair was pulled back and a harness hung from her hand and...god damn, she was a sight. 

A sight that Liadrin’s eyes lingered on even as she stood and took the harness from her. “You’re...just...fuck, Valeera.” Liadrin muttered distractedly. “Do you know how hot you are?” 

Valeera grinned as she pushed Liadrin gently back down onto the couch and found her way back into her lap, allowing the toy to stay pinned between them for now as she stroked through Liadrin’s hair. “Regardless of the answer to that, I really am glad that you think so. I got something else I want you to watch, by the way.”

Liadrin had to force herself to shift her attention to back to the television as Valeera turned in her lap and pulled up the next film - this one, with the two of them on the cover. She fastforwarded even as she rolled her hips every now and then against the toy. “This is my favorite part.” She finally explained as she tossed the remote to the side and leaned into her. It had been edited, of course. The ill-timed ‘cut’ the directory had called for just before Liadrin came had been cut out. The orgasm, though - that had stayed. 

“The first time I made you come.” Valeera finally lifted her hips, then, and rested her forearm against Liadrin’s shoulder as she gradually lowered them and adjusted to the girth of the toy. Valeera could feel the older woman’s eyes on her as she gasped for breath against her shoulder, but she could also hear the familiar sound of her coming behind her and she reached for her jaw, gripping it gently and turning it as she turned her own head at the same time and ran her lips up the side of Liadrin’s neck until she was murmuring warmly against her ear. “I love that sound so much.” 

Valeera’s movements were slow at first. She just enjoyed the occasional appreciative gaze from Liadrin and the feeling of her hands on her waist. She even rested her face against Liadrin’s neck to be sure she could continue to watch. But when she sank down a bit deeper than she had been and a soft noise caught in her throat, Liadrin finally reached up to push her back so she could see her. 

“Do you like that, Valeera?” She asked in a low murmur, wrapping her arms around Valeera’s waist and shifting backwards on the couch so she could lean against the cushions and move her hips more sharply. “Hm?”

“Yes.” Valeera whispered in response, stroking along Liadrin’s chest and gripping her breast as the other hand held Liadrin’s shoulder for balance. “Fuck, yes, Liadrin. Fuck me.” 

It was Liadrin’s turn to smirk as she leaned forward for a moment and held Valeera absolutely still in her lap, much to Valeera’s dismay. “Fuck you?” She asked in a tone that was low - with the faintest of tremors just beneath the surface of it. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

“Liadrin, please.” Valeera gasped out as she tried to move her hips only to find one of the older woman’s hands gripping her ass firmly while the other arm stayed wrapped around her. “Please.” 

Almost before Valeera knew what was happening, the books that had been spread across her coffee table were on the floor and she was being pressed onto her back against it. Liadrin was on her with nothing short of desperation - one hand holding the far edge of the blessedly heavy piece of furniture so it wouldn’t move with the strength of her thrusts. 

Valeera could only wrap her arms around Liadrin’s back and hook her legs against her hips. It wasn’t really too often Liadrin got like this, but fuck if it wasn’t appreciated. As much as she loved feeling Liadrin on top of her like this, she felt altogether spoiled when she knelt up, instead. Then, Valeera could watch the way she moved - and the places her eyes most liked to be. “You like this pussy, baby?” Valeera asked breathlessly with a little sideways smirk. She knew Liadrin did. That was where she looked most often. But the moan that question drew out of her had been so incredibly worth it. The moan, and the heat behind the golden glow of the eyes that flashed up to meet her own. 

She couldn’t tear her own eyes away from it. Even when Liadrin pulled one of her hands down between her own legs and she parted her fingers and slid them past what Liadrin had actually wanted her to touch. Instead, she just spread herself further for Liadrin and let the toy pass between her fingers. She’d counted on Liadrin appreciating the view, and she did - but, after a while, she adjusted Valeera’s hand and stroked over it as she slowed her movements and hooked her arms beneath the younger woman’s legs. “I want you to come.” Liadrin whispered before bending her head to press first a kiss, then her cheek against Valeera’s thigh. 

Then her teeth. Albeit carefully. Just enough to leave a mark that might last the evening. They were both quite skilled at things like that, after all. 

It was, perhaps, that contrasting gentleness that drove away what little patience still remained in Valeera. She came within the span of a few breaths, and Liadrin leaned back down over her, though she arched her back so that she wouldn’t stop her hand from moving. Like that, she held Valeera up against herself and kept moving. “Again?” She asked breathlessly against Valeera’s temple. Valeera only nodded. Liadrin smiled and helped her sit up on the edge of the table. 

She went slow, this time. Valeera had already taken a lot, and Liadrin knew she didn’t need as much the second time around. In this position, a lot of things were easier. It was easier for Liadrin to kiss her. Easier for her to stroke along her back. To coax her gently into a softer, quieter moment of pleasure - but pleasure, nonetheless. Nearly all-consuming in a way that had her leaning weakly into arms that gladly held and supported her. 

Liadrin only just noticed the sounds from the television were still going - and she reached for the remote to switch it off rather quickly. As hot as it had been, she preferred the real thing. What was right in front of her, trembling and kissing along her flushed neck. 

“Why’re you being so sweet?” Liadrin asked quietly as she tilted her head to the side for more of Valeera’s attention while she unbuckled the harness and lifted Valeera with her when she stood. 

“Because.” Valeera responded simply, wrapping her legs more tightly around Liadrin’s waist to make it easier for her. 

“Fair enough.” Liadrin laughed softly as she fell into Valeera’s bed with her lifted her brows when she found herself suddenly pressed onto her back, only to watch Valeera settle down against her chest with her head tucked beneath her chin. 

“You’re gonna make me say something stupid if you aren’t careful.” Liadrin warned quietly, pulling the comforter up towards them as best she could with her foot since she was otherwise pinned until, finally, she could reach it and tug it up and over Valeera’s back. 

Valeera pressed a smile into Liadrin’s neck at that, trailing her nails along her sides as the warm comfort of their blanket enveloped them. “Like what?” 

Liadrin remained silent for so long that Valeera lifted herself up enough that she could see her face. “Like what, babe?” 

Liadrin swallowed thickly and offered her a smile. “Nothing.” 

“Gonna fuck around and tell me you love me or something?” 

Liadrin felt her heart skip a beat. She was almost certain. In fact, she wasn’t even sure it had started beating again. Valeera noticed the sudden, quick flash of panic in Liadrin’s eyes and shook her head as she snuggled herself comfortably back against her. “It’s alright, you know. To love me or whatever. I’m not going anywhere. You’re a lot to stick around for.” 

“This is your house.” Liadrin hazarded, though she wrapped her arms back around her now that she was close again. “I would assume you wouldn’t go anywhere.” 

“Wow, okay. I love you, too, Liadrin.” 

“...What?” 

Valeera lifted a brow and looked up at her with something akin to warning in her eyes. 

“Okay, okay. Fuck. Fuck, I love you.” 

Valeera’s eyes shut then and her smile would’ve been almost infuriating if it had come from literally anyone aside from her. “I know you do.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of a brat?” Liadrin asked after she pressed a lingering, relieved kiss to Valeera’s still-smiling lips. 

“Does it bother you?” Valeera asked, propping herself up with one elbow beside Liadrin, though she stayed otherwise on top of her. 

Liadrin shook her head and her eyelids lowered slightly. “Not at all.” She admitted, maybe as much to herself as to Valeera. 

In fact, she sort of liked it. 

Loved it? 

Yeah. Yeah, that was a thing, now.


	5. I Can Love You Like That

Liadrin glanced down as she shifted her foot to the brake and felt the gentle warmth of Valeera’s hand come to rest on her thigh. She smiled and looked in the younger woman’s direction only to see her gazing idly out the passenger window of the car at a nearby strip mall. It was that easy, now. That natural. 

Valeera didn’t even have to look over to find her hand or her leg. She knew right where to reach when she wanted to touch her. She also knew Liadrin’s hand would come to cover her own like it always did, and she finally turned her attention to Liadrin when exactly that happened. 

“I’m hungry.” Valeera said as she turned her hand over beneath Liadrin’s to twine their fingers together. Liadrin lifted Valeera’s hand and kissed her fingertips before lowering it back into her own lap, though she didn’t let it go. 

“Anything to do with the fact that we just passed your favorite sushi place?” Liadrin asked as the light turned green. She already had the signal on, though, to adjust their route. A sushi detour never hurt anyone, and neither did making Valeera happy. 

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Valeera replied with a faintly amused wrinkly of her nose in Liadrin’s direction. 

“Mmm, I’m trying to remember. Didn’t you mention it at the mall, earlier? When I told you that you looked really good in those Cartier sunglasses?”

“And then bought them for me?” Valeera asked with a little chuckle. “Yeah, I might have. But I think I told you this morning, too. When you woke up with that awful bed head and I had to get a crusty out of your eye for you.” 

Liadrin sulked as she put the car in park in front of the restaurant she’d made more than a few late-night trips to after a shoot. Not because Valeera asked her to, but because she just loved doing things for her. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn’t expected that made Liadrin so inclined to do it. Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time in her life, she was with someone who did all those same things for her. 

If Valeera knew she’d had a rough shoot, there was almost always dinner waiting for her when she got home. More often than not, pasta of some sort. Her go-to comfort food. What made it that much sweeter was the fact that Valeera wasn’t too fond of it. Or the after-effects of it, anyway. Then laugh dismissively when Liadrin reminded her she had a home gym, much to Liadrin’s amusement. 

They spoiled each other. There wasn’t really any use in denying it. 

“I don’t get crusties in my eyes and I never have bed head.” Liadrin corrected her as she let her head roll dramatically to the side in Valeera’s direction now that the car was safely parked. 

Valeera lifted a brow at that and leaned over the center console to press their lips together in a quick kiss. “You absolutely frequently have both those things.” She murmured before kissing her again and then sitting back down to unbuckle her seatbelt. 

“What?” Valeera asked in mock-surprise when she glanced over to see LIadrin sulking at her. “It’s super hot in, like...a domestic sort of way. The way where you, like...completely owned my pussy the night before but you look like a hot mess the next morning because of it. It’s my favorite.” 

“You really should have been some kind of poet or something,” Liadrin remarked before Valeera winked at her and slipped out of the car. 

Way too much sushi and probably equally as much under-the-table leg rubbing later, they were back in the car heading home. They rode in comfortable, sated silence all the way up until they made their last turn and Valeera reached up to touch gently along the back of Liadrin’s neck. “Thank you for today. It’s was really nice.” 

Liadrin didn’t look at Valeera purposely. She could feel her cheeks getting warm and she could never tell when Valeera was going to find pointing things like that out amusing. Now wasn’t those times, apparently - though, Liadrin did turn her face slightly towards the feeling of Valeera stroking along her flushed cheek with the backs of her fingers. 

It was strange, really. The things Liadrin found easy and normal and the things that she didn’t. Fucking on camera? No big deal. Genuine emotional connection like what she had with Valeera? She was getting used to it. She had no choice, really. It was too damn good to not try her hardest at it. 

The love part was easy enough. The soft side of Valeera like this one, though…like the way Valeera’s eyes settled on her when she finally looked over and...damn. And that smile. The gentle curve at the corners of the younger woman’s lips that was only accentuated by the lipstick she always wore. In the beginning, it had almost always been a cheeky smirk. It still was sometimes, true enough. But not always. And it was just so fucking warm. 

“You look like you love me, you know.” Liadrin finally said quietly. “Like you’ve won some sort of prize or something.”

“My girlfriend is a hot, buff porn star who buys me sushi and absolutely fucks in bed. Are you insinuating you _aren’t_ a prize?”

“So are you, though. Legs for days.” 

Valeera snorted quietly at that and sighed as she reached behind Liadrin’s seat for the bags they’d come home with. “I need a shower.” She announced as Liadrin walked around the side of the car to take the bags from her. 

“Was that an invitation?” Liadrin asked, doing absolutely nothing to hide the hopefulness in her tone. 

“Absolutely. You’re getting really good at picking up on that.” 

One of Valeera’s favorite things about showering with Liadrin was watching her do simple, mundane things after she’d undressed. Taking her hair down, turning the water on and making sure it was hot enough. She was just...gorgeous. From the way her lean, toned muscles flexed to the way her hair hung down around her chest and her shoulders. 

Liadrin always knew Valeera was looking at her, of course - from her perch on the sink counter. Once she got the water going how they both preferred it, she turned around to face her with a small smile. “Still like what you see, babe?” She asked as she moved across the bathroom to her until she was standing between Valeera’s legs with her hands on her thighs. 

“You act like you don’t make turning the shower on hotter than it needs to be on purpose.” Valeera quipped as she reached up to run her hands through the older woman’s hair and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

“Only for you.” Liadrin replied as she stroked down Valeera’s back and then ran her nails back up lightly. Just enough to make Valeera shiver. “Besides, you make sitting on a counter pretty hot so I feel like it’s only fair.”

Valeera leaned her head back at the gentle urging that came by way of Liadrin pressing a series of firm kisses along her jaw. Kisses that were only accentuated by an occasional gentle nip of teeth against skin. 

Soon, Valeera was leaned back against the wall while Liadrin showered her chest with attention starting with her collarbones, which received what could only be described as a dusting of kisses. When Liadrin moved along, however, and reached up to cradle one of Valeera’s breasts in her hand and found the nipple of the opposite one with her mouth, Valeera murmured her quiet, encouraging appreciation.

Liadrin had taken such care learning Valeera’s body. Learning exactly what she did and didn’t respond to. So, the quick flickering of her tongue against the hardness of the nipple she was cradling between her lips in the head of her mouth was absolutely perfect. Absolutely what Valeera wanted right then. 

But the way she slowly closed her lips so she could suck and pull at it was better and that, too, came right when she couldn’t take any more of Liadrin’s teasing tongue. 

When Liadrin shifted her attention to the other side of Valeera’s chest, her hand quickly came up to replace the warm wetness of her mouth so it wouldn’t cool uncomfortably. There was a time and a place for things like that, and right now - she just wanted to make Valeera feel good. Appreciated. And she could tell by the way the younger woman was gripping her hair and kneading her scalp that she was succeeding. 

“Mm-mm.” 

Liadrin looked up at Valeera from just below her navel and lifted herself back up as the other woman tugged her hair. 

“Shower.” 

Liadrin sighed her defeat and helped Valeera down off the counter. Once they were under the blissfully warm spray of water, it was Valeera’s turn to tease and appreciate. Especially Liadrin’s hair, which she took great care in washing after she nudged Liadrin out of the water with her hip so she wouldn’t get any soap in her eyes. 

“What’s your deal with my hair?” Liadrin finally asked in a soft, faintly amused tone as she finally turned back around to face Valeera. 

“What’s your deal with my tits?” Valeera asked in response with a quirk of her brow. 

“...Mm. That’s fair.” Liadrin replied as she slid her hands down Valeera’s back to give her ass a playful squeeze. “Lean back.” 

If Valeera could have purred right then, she would have. Instead, she settled for bracing herself against the shower wall as Liadrin slowly knelt in front of her, stroking her hands up her thighs once she was situated to part them as much as she could while still allowing Valeera to support herself. 

There was something so sensual about pressing her face so firmly against Valeera’s body under the water. How she had to keep her breaths shallow enough to not draw in water as well as air and how that made the motions of her tongue against Valeera’s clit more careful and languid. 

Valeera reached down to rest her hands on Liadrin’s shoulders as a soft moan passed her lips. “Baby that feels so good. Fuck.” 

Liadrin chuckled quietly and gave Valeera’s clit a series of rapid, light flicks with the tip of her tongue before settling back into her former slow, steady rhythm. A rhythm she kept up until Valeera’s thighs were shaking and her hips were rocking against Liadrin’s face as she kept her as close to her as she could. Soon, though, she was urging Liadrin to her feet as she panted quietly and they were gasping together into the kiss Valeera had all but demanded. 

Eventually, the water wasn’t quite hot enough anymore and they were finally forced to retreat. Valeera finished drying off by the time Liadrin was brushing her teeth, and she smirked as she moved across the room to stand behind her - looking over her shoulder at her in the mirror as she pressed her lips against her skin. “Come to bed, baby. It’s your turn.” She murmured as her fingertips danced along Liadrin’s sides. 

Liadrin laughed quietly and made sure to press her ass back against Valeera’s hips as she bent over the sink to rinse the toothpaste out of her mouth. 

“Oh…” Valeera murmured, lifting a brow and gripping Liadrin’s hips. “Are you in that kind of mood?” 

Liadrin couldn’t help but laugh, really. She laughed until she turned around and looked in Valeera’s eyes. “That depends. Are you?” 

“Mm, I think I can work something out. I might need more specifics, though. You’re being a little vague.” 

Liadrin snorted quietly as she gently brushed past Valeera on her way into the bedroom. A moment later, when Valeera was walking in behind her, she lifted her hand and let the harness she was holding dangle from it. “Less vague?” 

“Hmm...only a little.” Valeera replied with a faint pout as she approached Liadrin and took it from her. 

“I think I want you to fuck me tonight. I think I want you to put this on and fuck me.” 

“Do you?” Valeera asked, though she was already resizing the straps against her hips after she stepped into them. 

“Mmhm. I want you to take your time.” Liadrin stepped closer, then, and wrapped her hand around the length of the toy that was now firmly attached to Valeera’s body. 

“You like it slow?” Valeera asked in a low murmur when Liadrin stepped so close the toy was pinned between them. 

“Yeah. I do.” Liadrin’s mood had shifted and Valeera picked up on it immediately. There was something different about the way Liadrin was touching her as she guided her onto the bed on top of herself. It sent a slight thrill up her spine. 

“Alright, baby.” Valeera murmured as Liadrin settled her head against the pillows. “Jesus Christ, you’re wet…” 

Liadrin glanced down at Valeera’s hand as she felt the younger woman’s fingertips between her legs. Her eyes fell shut, though, when Valeera pressed one of her fingers into her slowly and a quiet, appreciative murmur followed. 

“How long’s it been, hm?” Valeera asked softly against Liadrin’s cheek before she kissed it. 

“It isn’t something I usually ask for.” Liadrin admitted as she spread one of her legs further to the side at Valeera’s urging. 

Valeera smirked and moved her attention to the side of Liadrin’s neck. “You fuck me so well, Liadrin.” She husked as she stroked the tip of the toy against her. “I’ll return the favor as often as you want. Besides, it’s...really fucking hot seeing you like this.” 

She sank in before Liadrin could answer. All the way to the hilt as the older woman’s breaths rasped into her lungs and shuddered their way back out once Valeera’s weight settled down against her. 

It was almost uncomfortable at first. In that faintly stinging way that Liadrin liked so much. In a way that had her hands stroking along Valeera’s back and her nails digging into it slightly when the younger woman’s hips began to move between her thighs. 

Valeera felt the resistance strongly, but Liadrin’s hands gave her all the encouragement she might have needed and then some. Slowly, after a few shallow rocks of her hips, she pulled out almost entirely before sinking back in. 

“Like that.” Liadrin breathed, digging her heels into the bed and tightening her sides against Valeera’s slender sides. “Fuck, just like that, Valeera. Fuck.” 

“Mm, you like it deep, too?” Valeera asked against Liadrin’s collarbone before nipping her skin with her teeth. She felt more than saw Liadrin nod and from then there was very little actual talking. It was just Liadrin holding onto Valeera as tightly as she could without hampering her movements. And fuck, could she move. 

When Liadrin moved her hand between them, Valeera lifted herself up to give her more room and looked down between them just in time to see Liadrin parting her fingers on either side of the toy. 

The sight had Valeera pushing herself up onto her knees so she could better see. She was a bit surprised at the quiet whimper this earned her in response. 

“Come back.” Liadrin whispered breathlessly as her fingers slipped just a bit higher until she was rubbing her own clit. 

Valeera smiled as she leaned back down over her and let her legs slide out behind herself. So only left enough space between them for the faint movement of Liadrin’s hand that she could still feel against herself. “Are you gonna make yourself come for me?” She asked, her eyes focused on Liadrin’s expression as she felt her start to tense every so often. 

“As long as you don’t stop.” Liadrin managed to breathe in response despite how hard she was panting. 

Valeera, despite her own labored breathing, laughed softly and lifted a hand to stroke along Liadrin’s cheek until she turned it so she could kiss her. She wasn’t expecting Liadrin to deepen the kiss as hungrily as she did, but it lit a fire in her she didn’t even know was there. 

That was how she found out that Liadrin didn’t just like it slow. She liked it fast and hard and she liked to leave welts in Valeera’s back to the sound of the younger woman’s hips slapping forcefully against her own. She liked to moan and gasp into their kiss. And Valeera, in turn, enjoyed the way Liadrin’s groans and gasps felt against her lips. 

Especially when she came. And she came hard. She bucked up against Valeera’s hips and wrapped her hands around her waist to hold her close and she was so strong there would’ve been little Valeera could do about it even if she’d wanted to. She didn’t, though. She just wanted to lay there against Liadrin while they came down from the high they were both riding. 

Eventually, though, Valeera pulled away carefully and flopped onto her back and Liadrin reached down to stroke along her leg as she rolled onto her side in her direction. 

“You’re pretty good at that.” Liadrin murmured as she unbuckled the harness and pulled it away from Valeera, who lifted her hips in an attempt to make it easier for her. 

“Am I? Just pretty good, though? I’ve never heard you like that before, so I feel like that might be a half-truth.” 

Liadrin settled her head against the pillow and pulled Valeera towards her so she could deliver a playful nip to one of her ears. “Very good. You were very good. Ten out of ten would let you rail me again.” 

“That’s better.” Valeera remarked as she propped her head up on one hand and stroked through Liadrin’s hair. “I don’t know how you don’t eat me out of house and home, I’m fucking starving right now.” 

“We just ate, babe.” Liadrin murmured as she pulled one of Valeera’s legs over her hip so she could stroke along her thigh. 

“You did, yeah.” 

“Valeera, please, I was talking about the sushi.” 

“Oh.” Valeera pretended to look genuinely confused for a moment. “I was talking about pussy. My bad.” 

“You’re a disaster.” Liadrin replied as she turned Valeera onto her back so she could move over her. “I love you.” 

“Fuck. I think I love you, too.” 

Liadrin smiled and then pressed that smile into a kiss against the corner of Valeera’s mouth. 

“We’ve established that, yeah.” 

“If you love me, you’ll order us some take-out. You pick. Whatever’s fine with me.” Valeera spoke against Liadrin’s lips in a tone that made even that mundane statement sound almost seductive. 

Liadrin sighed and leaned over her to reach for her phone. 

“Is pizza alright?” 

“Mmm...not pizza.”

Liadrin turned an admonishing glance in Valeera’s direction as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her phone in her hand. “But you said…” She sighed and shook her head but couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, how about some stir-fry?”


	6. Ooh, Baby (I Like it Like That)

Liadrin glanced at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the harness and its attachment before buttoning her jeans - narrowing her eyes at the tell-tale outline of the length of the toy despite how she’d re-tucked it at least six or seven times by now. 

“Are you almost ready, babe?” She asked as she finally tugged her coat on and thanked whatever deity would listen that it was cold enough to wear something knee-length. 

“Almost!” Valeera called back from the bathroom. “We’re just going to dinner and then the mall, right?” 

“Yep. No other plans.” Liadrin replied with a faint laugh, using that laugh to mask the fact that she was currently practicing walking with a rather girthy toy hidden against her leg. But it was Valeera’s favorite. And this was for Valeera. Well...mostly. It wasn’t as though Liadrin had been appalled by Valeera’s admission that she found the idea of public sex hot. They were porn stars, after all. 

She had a smile waiting for Valeera when the other woman finally emerged from the bathroom. A smile that was met with a kiss, and then a pout when she kept her distance. 

“Mm-mm.” Liadrin chided playfully with a hand on Valeera’s chest. “We have a reservation to make.” 

“We have…” Valeera glanced at her phone and then pouted again. “You’re right.” 

Liadrin took another step back and looked Valeera over - at the lines of her dress and the fur she had draped over her arm. God, she was beautiful. God, she was perfect. 

That’s almost all Liadrin could think in the car ride to the restaurant. Every time she glanced over and caught Valeera looking at her. Every time she stopped the younger woman’s hand from trailing too far towards her inner thigh and brought her hand up to kiss across her knuckles instead. She was just perfect. 

The way she'd done her makeup didn't help. The subtle cat-eyes. The glint of her red lipstick. The one she wore because it was Liadrin’s favorite on her. Lipstick that had been smudged down the side of her neck and across her chest more times, now, than Liadrin could count. 

Liadrin nearly shivered at the thought as she signaled her turn and Valeera finally released her hand so she could drive. 

Sometimes she found it all hard to believe, really. She had sex for a living. She'd never found herself overly excited about having it with her actual partner, but with Valeera - it was just different. She lived for her breathy, choked moans and the exquisite bite of her nails in her back. It never got old. 

Those thoughts were exactly what were still plaguing her mind as she refused the coat-check and Valeera glanced at her questioningly. 

“It’s chilly in here. I’ll just take it off if I get too warm.” Liadrin said dismissively as she placed a hand against the small of her back while they fallowed the maitre d’ to their booth. 

Valeera was momentarily distracted from her curiosity when they were handed a wine list, and she smiled faintly when Liadrin chose her favorite without needing to find it on the menu. She’d just known. 

Now, though, they were finally settled - sipping at their wine - talking quietly about upcoming projects. Liadrin had her laughing quietly more than once. 

One of the many things Valeera had fallen in love with. Liadrin’s ability to make her laugh. Sometimes about shoots and their various participants, sometimes about more mundane things. Like a bad dye-job two tables over, or someone within earshot clearly trying to get laid and doing a terrible job of it. And, as usual, Valeera was drawn closer to her as a result - leaning slightly into her shoulder and stroking along her thigh under the tablecloth. 

Liadrin purposely looked over at Valeera just when her fingertips first touched the unfamiliar outline of the toy trapped by her pants. Just so she could see the faint flush in her cheeks and the drop of her gaze. And, incidentally, exactly when their waiter came back to inquire about appetizers. 

“What do you think?” Valeera asked with a suspiciously innocent little smile as she traced along Liadrin’s thigh slowly - outlining the toy with the side of her thumb before she gripped it firmly enough for Liadrin to exhale slowly through her nose. 

“The Caprese salad crisps, maybe?” Liadrin suggested as she offered an equally innocent smile in response. Now, she had one of her hands on Valeera’s thigh. Two could absolutely play at this game. 

Only Valeera was wearing a dress. A dress that was short enough for Liadrin to trace along the hem of it with her fingertips so that they just barely touched skin. 

The waiter remained oblivious as he nodded and left to put in their order once they agreed. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Valeera exhaled sharply and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Liadrin’s cheek. 

“If you don’t stop I’ll ride that cock right here at the table.” Those heated words were whispered just before Valeera leaned back so they were a slightly more appropriate distance apart. 

Liadrin just smirked and took a sip of her wine without moving her other hand. Well, aside from hiking Valeera’s dress up so she could trace her inner thigh. “You won’t.” 

“Try me,” Valeera muttered as she toyed with the button of Liadrin’s pants. She wondered for a moment if Liadrin had purposely chosen this restaurant for its tablecloths. Or maybe the dim lighting…

Probably. And that was so incredibly arousing. 

“Okay,” Liadrin replied simply. “But you should look at the menu, you know. He’ll want our dinner order when the app comes out.” 

Valeera slid a menu towards them to share and flipped it open as Liadrin’s hand continued its steady upward path along her thigh. “Are you in the mood for steak tonight?” She asked, somehow managing to keep her voice steady long enough to ask the question. 

“Steak sounds wonderful. Are you wearing panties?” Liadrin’s eyes were on the menu for no reason other than distracting herself from her own question. She was so used to there being eyes on her...but this was so very different. She hadn’t expected it to turn her on as much as it was, but maybe that was because she knew just how turned on Valeera was. It took a lot to catch the younger woman off-guard. It took even more to overwhelm her. And she was nearly there. 

“Salt-crusted baked potato? I could do a salad, too. I’m not. But you’d know that if you weren’t being such a tease.” Valeera shifted her thigh - spreading herself for Liadrin just a little wider as she spoke. 

“Strawberry vinaigrette?” Liadrin asked as she allowed the side of her hand to graze between Valeera’s legs only to find that she certainly wasn’t wearing any underwear. Valeera nodded. Another favorite of hers. “Perfect. I’ll order for you since I’ll be making you come in front of him.” 

Valeera was out of retorts, suddenly, as Liadrin’s fingertips ran from her wet center towards her clit, slicking it quickly so she could stroke it in the small, quick circles Valeera preferred. 

“Liadrin…” Valeera gasped as she nearly reached for her hand under the table. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Liadrin whispered though she hadn’t made a move to just yet. 

“Fuck no. Get me off. Jesus Christ, make me come.”

“I will. Shh, shh. I know you can be quiet. I need you to be good for me. Okay?” 

Valeera leaned forward slightly. Not enough to cause Liadrin to angle her arm in any obvious way. Just enough to hide the subtle movement of the tablecloth. She could come fast when she wanted to. It was necessary sometimes. But with Liadrin, there wasn’t any effort involved. She was just...already there. Even those slow, subtle touches had already driven her half-mad with need. The husky, quiet tone she used - even further towards the edge. 

But the din of chatter in the restaurant? The fact that they were doing this in the middle of a crowded room? Oh, fuck. 

“Your Caprese crisps. Have you had a chance to look over the menu?” 

Valeera closed it and slid it in Liadrin’s direction, and Liadrin offered the young man a warm smile. 

“We’ll both have the filet with baked potatoes, thank you.” 

“Of course, ma’am.” He took the menu from her and glanced at Valeera, who was staring rather intently at her wine glass and looked rather flushed. 

“Some water with your wine?” He asked, sounding only mildly concerned.

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Valeera replied more evenly than Liadrin would have guessed she was currently capable of. She sped her movements against Valeera’s clit in response and watched her ears shift as she lifted her wine glass and took a deep sip. 

“Very good, ma’am. How would you like your steaks cooked?” He asked as he shifted his attention back to Liadrin. 

“Medium on the first. Medium-rare on the second.” Liadrin watched him write in his leather-bound order pad, but she didn’t miss the faint tremor of Valeera’s fingertips against the delicate stem of her glass. 

“Perfect. And the dressing for your salads?” 

Liadrin sank two of her fingers into Valeera without warning and curled them in just the right way. 

“Strawberry vinaigrette for both,” Liadrin responded politely as Valeera pressed her thighs together under the table and shuddered as subtly as she could manage. 

The waiter walked away none the wiser as Liadrin slowly freed her hand and wiped her fingers on the napkin that was resting over one of her own legs. 

“Shit,” Valeera whispered as she leaned back in the booth and exhaled slowly. “You are so good with your hands…” 

“I try,” Liadrin replied with a soft chuckle. “Did you like that?”

“You have absolutely no idea.” 

Liadrin absolutely had some idea. That had been...so fucking hot. And god, she wanted more. She wanted so much more. Valeera knew it, too. That’s why - over the course of their dinner - one of Valeera’s hands was almost always on her. Grazing her side, touching her hand, stroking the toy she was wearing through her pants until it was all Liadrin could do to not just take her right there on the table. 

Valeera was equally as worked up and, quite honestly, probably wouldn’t have minded. Especially not once the table was cleared. What a nice empty space to…

“I’m going to the restroom,” Liadrin said suddenly, covering Valeera’s hand where it had settled against the crotch of her pants and meeting her gaze solidly. “You want this?”

Valeera smirked playfully and gave ‘this’ a squeeze. “Yeah. Yeah, I really could go for some of that right now.” 

“Perfect. Because I could go for some pussy. Will you order our dessert to go?” Liadrin stood and removed her jacket, staying facing the table to give Valeera quite a view before she turned and walked through the restaurant. It was dark enough that unless you were looking for it, you likely wouldn’t be able to tell.

But Valeera had seen it. And she followed behind as soon as she’d ordered dessert, more for herself than Liadrin, really. Dessert was almost always more for her than Liadrin. Valeera was well aware that most things with them were that way. 

She also knew that Liadrin had meant what she’d just said, and she had no intention of denying her. As soon as the check was settled and the waiter disappeared to get their dessert packaged, Valeera made her way quickly to the bathroom. 

She barely made it through the door before it was slammed shut behind her and Liadrin had her pinned against it. Between the exquisite harshness of their bruising kiss and the strength of Liadrin’s hips grinding against her, Valeera was hiking her dress up before she even knew what she was doing. 

“Fuck me.” She gasped out against Liadrin’s mouth as Liadrin fumbled to unfasten her pants while Valeera wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Once she’d wrangled the toy free and it was only the harness holding it, Valeera lifted her legs around her hip and Liadrin was sinking in just in time to grip the undersides of the younger woman’s thighs in order to hold her up. “Hard?” 

Valeera whimpered quietly as she nodded before burying her face against Liadrin’s shoulder. The pinpricks of fangs against her skin told Liadrin Valeera was ready. 

Thankfully, the door to the bathroom was more than sturdy enough. Because, god, Liadrin could fuck. Especially in heated moments like these when Valeera wanted _everything_ and Liadrin wanted nothing more than she wanted to give it to her. 

With each firm, deep snap of her hips, Liadrin gripped harder at Valeera’s thighs so she wouldn’t slip down the door. Valeera could tell those touches would bruise, and that was fine. That’s what concealer was for. She was much more concerned with the way Liadrin was attacking her chest and the front of her throat - leaving stinging little nips and hot, wet remnants of kisses in her wake. 

Valeera’s hands were everywhere they could be. Grasping strong shoulders that had already begun to protest against the strain - stroking along heaving sides before one of them finally dropped between them so she could rub her own clit. “Don’t stop. Don’t.” 

Liadrin shook her head distractedly and pressed her forehead against the door as her body pinned Valeera’s in place for a moment while she shifted, tilting her hips just so - so that she could thrust deeper. 

“Like that.” Valeera gasped out, ignoring the sharp pain of her own head slamming back into the door. “Yes, baby, god, just like that, fuck, please, fuck-“

When Valeera’s own movements stopped abruptly, Liadrin found herself pulled closer - held firmly to muffle the fact that the noises she was making were louder, even, than Valeera’s. Breathless, broken groans that were buried into the slightly damp skin of Valeera’s neck. 

“Did…” Valeera’s entire body shuddered in a way that she wasn’t exactly accustomed to in the middle of her question and her head fell forward before she finished. “Did you just…?” 

Liadrin slowly lowered Valeera’s legs once she was sure the younger woman would be able to stand. “Almost.” Liadrin laughed weakly as she admitted that. 

“That’s sexy as fuck.” Valeera cooed into her ear while she eased herself off the toy and reached for one of Liadrin’s hands, guiding it down beneath the base of the harness while she pressed a few soft, lingering kisses to her cheek. “Still almost there?” 

“Yeah.” Liadrin husked in response, glancing between them as she felt a faint tugging at the harness only to find Valeera working her hand along the length of the toy. It was still glistening. 

“Good. Keep your hand there.” 

That was easy enough. Liadrin was slender. The leather of the harness was supple and forgiving. She nearly came the first time she slid her hand a little lower and touched her own clit. 

“Wait.” Valeera whispered, and Liadrin released a stilted, shuddering breath as she eased off. The distraction of Valeera lifting her dress above the curve of her ass as she turned and leaned against the door was welcome right then. The implication - even more so. 

Liadrin stepped forward slightly, and Valeera reached behind herself to pull her closer. 

“I want you in me when you come.” Valeera murmured, and Liadrin complied - using her free hand to guide the toy back into her, which garnered a sharp hiss from Valeera. 

Suddenly, Liadrin couldn’t get close enough. Through the clothes - through the lack of true privacy - through the fluorescent lights, she just couldn’t get close enough. Not until the entire front of her was pressed against Valeera’s back. 

Her performance wasn’t exactly film-worthy. No, as she touched herself beneath the harness, her hips worked of their own accord. Shallow, occasionally jerky movements that Valeera somehow found even sexier than the ones from before as Liadrin pinned her hand to the door with her own free one and twined their fingers together. Maybe because Liadrin’s head was against her bare back and she could both feel and hear how frantic and raspy Liadrin’s breathing was. 

Or maybe it was just because she was the only one that got to see this side of her. Because she was the only one that knew Liadrin really liked to hold her hand when she came. Because Liadrin just liked things like that. 

Valeera came, too. Not a moment or two later, she was drawing her own hand away from herself and turning to face Liadrin, who was hovering near her in a way that had Valeera leaned back against the door with her arms around the exhausted woman while they each slowly began to regain their composure. 

“We should probably go get our dessert, right?” Valeera asked quietly as she reached down to get Liadrin’s situation, well...re-situated as best she could while making as little mess as possible. 

“Mhm. And I promised we’d go to the mall.” Liadrin didn’t let Valeera move just yet. She was too busy kissing along her jaw and fixin the wrinkles in her dress. 

“I think it’d be wise to go home and change first, actually,” Valeera responded, clearly amused that Liadrin still had every intention of taking her. “But I’d be just as happy cuddling.”

“You’re lying. That’s what _I’d_ be just as happy doing.” 

“Exactly.” Valeera countered gently. “So let’s do that.” 

Liadrin eyed her almost warily as she finally took a step back to allow Valeera to un-pin herself from the door. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I like it, too.” Valeera was blushing and...it was precious. “And I like how dumb and soft you are after we fuck, too. In case you were wondering.” 

When Liadrin pretended to pout, Valeera gave her enough of a nudge to allow herself to open the bathroom door, but caught her hand before she could get too far away. 

Because Liadrin liked that. And so did Valeera.


	7. Hey Jealousy

“I’m sorry...I just can’t seem to find my debit card anywhere.” 

Garona turned around slowly as she continued playing at wiping her hands on the cloth hanging from her toolbelt. “I can bill you. No big deal.” 

Valeera tilted her head as she lounged on the sofa set up in what was meant to be a living room, making sure to over-act the fact that she was watching the way the water that had been spritzed over Garona’s shoulders began rolling down her chest. 

Because of course, the cover-alls were hanging over her tool belt, leaving her in just a sports bra from the waist up. Because - of course - that’s how plumbers worked. 

“Or we could take care of it right now and not bother with all that extra paperwork.” Valeera offered in a low, sultry tone as she undid the sash on her robe to allow it to fall down and reveal one of her thighs and one of her breasts. 

Garona paused, then, and lifted one of her brows as she let the pipe wrench she’d reached for slide down into the appropriate leather loop on her belt. “Take care of it how?” 

“I dunno. You’re a plumber. Figure it out.” Valeera quipped with a mild smirk. 

“Well, do you have any more pipes that might need cl-” 

“CUT!” 

Valeera half-cackled as Garona let out a long, exaggerated sigh. 

“Who wrote this?!” Valeera demanded amidst her laughter. “God, who the fuck wrote this?” 

Lor’themar narrowed his eyes as he moved from behind one of the cameras he’d been watching through. “I did. Is there a problem?” 

Valeera stayed where she was on the couch, as much as she wanted to get up right then. She knew she had to keep the robe laying just how it was because they would need to pick up before Garona started that line. 

“It’s ridiculous, that’s all.” Valeera responded from across the set before composing herself with her eyes shut for a moment. “Hoo boy. Okay. From the top, then? Literally?” 

“Appropriate,” Garona remarked dryly from where she was standing. 

It was another minute or two before Valeera managed to compose herself again and get through Garona delivering that line. After it was successfully delivered, they shot a rather artful scene of her standing and dropping her robe with her back to the camera before they broke for lunch. 

They’d been filming since early morning, and Valeera really needed something to eat. They all did. They were getting a little delirious. 

_“Hey, beautiful.” Valeera whispered as she stroked along Liadrin’s thigh when Liadrin put the car in park after pulling up in front of the studio._

_“Hey.” Liadrin murmured in response, turning her head to look over at her._

_“You’re sure you’re gonna be okay today? With this?”_

_Liadrin paused for a moment before covering Valeera’s hand with her own and stroking over it carefully. “Yeah.” Her voice was quiet but sincere. “I’ll just go run a few errands and pick you up after.”_

Liadrin had meant that when she’d said it. 

Despite her less than positive history with Garona - snide remarks here and there at awards shows from a competitive star who took things a little too seriously - she didn’t see a problem with it. She trusted Lor’themar. She trusted her studio to take care of Valeera. Even if she didn’t trust Garona, she had all that to lean on. 

She’d meant it when she said it. 

And then she was directed to Valeera’s set after finding out their filming had run late. 

Neither of them had any hangups watching the other film. In fact, Liadrin was rather impressed with Garona when she realized that there were some genuine moans of pleasure mingled with Valeera’s acting as she approached to stand behind Lor’themar’s shoulder where he sat watching the video feed. 

Lor’themar turned his attention to her for a moment and lifted a brow questioningly as he gestured, towards them, clearly as impressed as she was.

She nodded in agreement, leaning an elbow on his chair as she glanced over the camera to look directly at the scene as it unfolded. 

“Tell me you like this cock.” Garona husked as she bared her tusks in a display that may or may not have been for the camera. 

“I do.” Valeera panted as her brow furrowed, and whimper caught in her throat in response to a particularly sharp thrust from Garona. “I like your cock. Fuck, it’s so good.” 

She was holding onto the sides of the toolbelt now - mostly to keep it from falling off the half-orc woman while she moved against her rigorously. Maybe a little because she needed to. Because it had been a while since she’d done a shoot this rough that lasted this long. 

Maybe also because, much to her own surprise, she had begun to suspect she might actually come. 

“Good,” Garona grunted and nudged Valeera’s head to the side so she would have a place to rest her own against the arm of the couch. 

That was when Valeera noticed Liadrin. The smoldering, hungry gaze in her eyes. A gaze of appreciation and no small amount of want. 

And she smiled softly at her. 

Not enough to ruin the shot. 

But enough for Garona to notice and hazard a glance in the direction Valeera was looking. 

Her thrusts slowed then. Became deep and long and her grip on Valeera’s thighs became a touch more possessive. At least, until Garona reached to turn Valeera’s head again so that she was looking at Liadrin once more. 

The words came against her ear. Too low for the mics to pick up. 

Not low enough for the few sets of sensitive elven ears in the room, though.

“Had no idea the two of you were a thing. How cute.” Garona’s whisper nearly caused Valeera to break character. Nearly caused her to ruin the scene, entirely. But when Garona looked across the set directly at Liadrin and bit her jaw - only just shy of leaving a mark - before kissing that same spot? 

Well. That was a little much. For Liadrin, at least. Maybe even for Valeera. At least it was when Valeera realized where Garona had been looking. 

The next time Valeera glanced over, Liadrin was gone. Thankfully, they finished the scene not long after and Valeera made a beeline to the dressingroom her and Liadrin now frequently shared. 

She found Liadrin sitting on one of the chairs there, holding her jacket and a bottle of her favorite water - no doubt picked up at whatever convenience store Liadrin had passed on her way back to the studio. 

“Babe…” 

“Mhm?” Liadrin asked with what was clearly a feigned smile as she stood. But she couldn’t hide the way her ears were still slightly pressed back. Or the slight flush that lingered in her face. She held out the bottle of water, though, and Valeera walked across the room to take it from her. 

“You didn’t like that, did you?” Valeera pressed after taking a quick sip. 

“Ah...it isn’t that, Valeera.” Liadrin dismissed with a shake of her head as she stood and moved to find Valeera’s clothes. But Valeera stopped her. Just a gentle hand around her wrist. A little smirk quirking the corners of her lips - a smirk for Liadrin to find when she turned to face her. 

It was met with a mildly agitated exhale through Liadrin’s nose. A little lift of her ears. And a definite darkening in the skin of her face. 

“Do you not like other people fucking me?” Valeera asked with a tilt of her head and a slightly incredulous look on her face. “Liadrin…” 

“That isn’t it.” Liadrin countered quickly, but Valeera kept right on.

“Or is it that I enjoyed it? Until she was an asshole?” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Liadrin whispered as Valeera pressed closer to her. “I didn’t mean to sound like… I’m not that kind of person, Valeera…” 

“What kind of person are you?” Valeera asked quietly. “The type who wants to be the only one who sees the way I look at you when you fuck me? And I let her see that when I looked over at you. I let her see something that belongs to you. That’s it, isn’t it?’ 

Liadrin didn’t even realize she’d been untying Valeera’s robe until Valeera slid it off, herself. “I’m going to get dressed.”

“Alright. Get dressed. Then we’re going to the car.” Liadrin’s voice was just a little husky. Just enough that Valeera knew she was going to get exactly what she wanted. 

Valeera didn’t need to ask what was going to happen in the car. 

She didn’t need to ask why there was just...something different about the way Liadrin pressed a hand against the small of her back as they walked. Or why Liadrin drove to the back of the parking lot and parked away from the building so that the tinted windows of her car were all that was visible. 

She was already ready for the moment Liadrin would move into the back seat and look for her to follow. Of course, she followed. Of course, she scrambled right along with Liadrin’s efforts to undress them enough. Just enough that she could get a hand into Valeera’s underwear and press two of her fingers inside of her before she had any real time to adjust. 

Valeera was already digging her nails into Liadrin’s back as she settled into her lap and exhaled sharply. A harsh, shuddering breath that Liadrin chased after with a rough, deep kiss. 

“Did she make you come?” Liadrin asked against Valeera’s ear as she curled her fingers roughly. Pushing Valeera through the soreness into an excruciating, sating ache that settled into the very core of her being. 

“She kind of ruined that, actually.” Valeera gasped as the heel of Liadrin’s palm pressed hard into her clit. “So if you wouldn't mind…”

Liadrin didn't mind, of course. And the entire experience already had Valeera admittedly hot and bothered. From the half-decent fuck Garona had been to the way Liadrin reacted to what had happened...god, she wanted this woman. God, she loved this woman.

When she came, she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't torn Liadrin’s shirt. Liadrin didn’t seem to mind. She was more focused on contorting her way into the floorboard while Valeera tried her best to give her more room until she finally managed to get down onto her knees and tug the younger woman’s hips forward. 

In an instant, Valeera’s fingers were buried in Liadrin’s hair - tangled in the now-tousled strands while Liadrin took care to kiss both her inner thighs before pressing her face forward. In a way, it was almost surprisingly gentle the way Liadrin parted her with her tongue. In a way, it wasn’t. 

Liadrin was always full of contrasts. She could be so soft and so hard all at once. 

It was one of Valeera’s favorite things about her. Even physically. The softness of her tongue as it stroked long, even pressure against her clit was such a contrast to the hardness of the tense muscles in Liadrin’s arms as Valeera stroked over them. 

She couldn’t concentrate on that for along, though. 

Not when Liadrin’s attention shifted into something more insistent. More direct. That tantalizing sucking of her lips intermingled with pressure further down from her chin as her jaw worked and gave her mouth more leverage. 

There was nothing teasing about it. Nothing being dragged out. Liadrin didn’t want a ‘please’ or to make Valeera wait. 

She just wanted to make her come. And this was exactly how to do it. And quickly. The fact that Liadrin responded to each of her moans with one of her own? Muffled and trapped against already sensitive skin? That was just the icing on the cake. 

The fact that Liadrin got off on getting her off was...always the icing on the cake, really. 

Liadrin was breathless by the time she came up for air. By the time Valeera was wiping her face and helping her up so the older woman was straddling her lap. 

Valeera already knew Liadrin wouldn’t want anything in return. Not here, anyway. She was more than content just to kiss along the length of the side of Valeera’s neck until Valeera was ready to speak. 

“I’m sorry I riled you up, Liadrin.” She whispered at long last, leaning her head back against the seat when Liadrin went still against her and rested her forehead on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for being a shitty person,” Liadrin responded quietly. 

Valeera scoffed softly and shook her head. “I’ve never been with anyone who wouldn’t have attempted to walk onto the middle of that set and drag me off it after that. You aren’t a shitty person at all. But...I don’t know. It was kind of hot. In the moment, I mean. Knowing you had just a little possessiveness in you. It’s still kind of hot if I’m being honest.”

Liadrin lifted her head slowly and looked to Valeera’s eyes to find nothing but sincerity in them. “Maybe what you said in the dressing room was fair. Maybe I don’t want anyone else to get what I get.” 

“Nobody ever will.” Valeera murmured, smiling as Liadrin traced her fingertips along her jaw towards her chin to guide her into a gentle, lingering kiss. “I have no intention of filming with her, again.” 

“Valeera...it doesn’t have to be like that,” Liadrin whispered as she moved her lips to the corner of Valeera’s mouth.

“I don’t film with douchebags, Liadrin. No matter how good their stroke-game is. And I’m definitely not gonna film with someone who would go out of her way to disrespect my girlfriend. Even if it gets me rough-fucked in a parking lot afterward.” 

Liadrin laughed weakly, and Valeera had to stifle a yawn against her shoulder before she wrapped her in a rather tight hug. 

“Can we pick up dinner?” Valeera continued as Liadrin reached to get her pants situated and tied back around her waist for her. 

“Sushi?” Liadrin asked with a knowing smile as she gestured towards the floorboard she hadn’t been kneeling in. At a stuffed-full to-go bag from Valeera’s favorite place. 

Valeera found her way back to the front passenger seat as she mused over how perfect Liadrin was. 

She was even more perfect when they got home and that sushi was stowed away in a fridge so Liadrin could get into a blessedly hot bath with her. More perfect still when Liadrin took special care while she washed her hair, and especially when she hummed idly while she let Valeera’s favorite conditioner sit in her hair. 

“I love you,” Valeera whispered, her voice far-away and drowsy. 

“I love you more.” Liadrin countered as she shielded Valeera’s eyes with one hand and started rinsing her hair out with the other. 

“No way,” Valeera responded with a chuckle. “If you loved me, you’d let me go down on you right now.” 

“Sushi first, then head?” Liadrin asked with an impish little grin. 

“Maybe you do love me…” Valeera mused as Liadrin pulled the plug from the tub to let it drain and then got them both out and dried off. 

“Not maybe,” Liadrin said quite a while later, when Valeera was dry and she had begun working on herself. “You know that right? You know it’s not just ‘maybe’ for me?” 

Valeera’s expression sobered as she pulled her hair up into a loose, messy bun to get its barely manageable length out of the way. “I know, baby.” She reassured as she handed Liadrin a pair of track pants that were already waiting for her, folded on the vanity counter. “It’s never a maybe for me, either. For the record. It’s more of an ‘always’.” 

Liadrin tossed the towel aside as she let those words wash over her. As she let the feeling of knowing, unequivocally, that this woman loved her and she was allowed to love her in return - flaws and all - sink in. Even further than it already had. 

“I really like ‘always’.” She said, tugging the pants up her legs as Valeera wrapped herself in one of the robes hanging in the bathroom. 

“Always, then.” Valeera offered, tying the sash and finding Liadrin’s eyes with her own. “I’ll always love you. Can’t imagine loving anyone else. Can’t imagine looking at anyone the way I look at you. You’re perfect for me. We’re perfect for each other, and I never thought anything would work out for me. Not like this, anyway. Not with someone like you. Anyway, my stomach is eating itself, so…” 

Liadrin was glad for the out. She was equally glad that Valeera’s face was burning as darkly as hers was while she followed her towards the kitchen to find her already rummaging through the bag when she got there, picking out all the favorites Liadrin always got her. 

“Are you gonna marry me someday?” Liadrin asked casually as she sipped on a sparkling water she’d pulled out of the fridge. A fridge whose door had conveniently been left open. One that she’d shut after Valeera more than once. 

“I dunno.” Valeera responded nonchalantly as she plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island and began eating without bothering to get herself a plate. “Probably. Are you gonna ask me to someday?”

Liadrin smiled. A little uncontrollable smile that she couldn’t have wiped from her face if she tried as she put a clean plate down in front of Valeera and began moving her food onto it for her. 

“I dunno, probably.”


End file.
